The Fight for the Hearts of Love
by badboylover24
Summary: The awaited Parody/Finale of the TtYH Series Guardians Edition. Everything and everyone belongs to their proper owners. Discord & Razenoid team up with Sombra, Chrysalis, & their guardians to win back Celestia and Arceus once and for all! But when Chrysalis & Kyurem betray them in attempt to conquer Equestria, can they stop them and finally win Celestia & Arceus as their brides?
1. Chapter 1

**The Fight For Hearts of Love**

**Summary: **The Parody/Finale of True to Your Heart: Guardians Edition. Discord and Razenoid, aided by King Sombra, Lord Darkrai, Queen Chrysalis, and Queen Kyurem, sets out to fight the Mane Six, their lovers, and their guardians and reclaim Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus once and for all. But when the Changeling Queen and the Ice Dragon Queen betray them, Darkrai, and Sombra, can they count on Marvin X-2, Peter le Pew, Lionwing, Spike, Pyrus, Big Macintosh, and their guardians to help them stop the evil Queens for good? And will they finally win their beloved Celestia and Arceus in the end? All characters and everything associated with the shows/movies belong to their proper owners.

**Prologue: Preparing for the Final Fight**

Within the ruins of the old castle of the Everfree Forest, Kaa, Mewtwo, Sir Hiss, and Genesect watched alongside the Changeling Queen Chrysalis (she bears a dragon-wing of ice mark on her right wing) and her guardian Queen Kyurem (she bears a mark of Chrysalis' crown on her right wing) as Discord placed a black, curved Unicorn horn that's glowing red and a swishing red scarf within a circle drawn into the floor, adorned with various patterns and with a few physical objects at certain points on the circle's circumference, all set up by Razenoid. The Draconequus and Dragon Demon then stood back out of the circle as the horn and scarf floated in its very center. Seeing that everything is all set, Discord held up a red tome with black markings glowing green with his tail.

"Okay," he said to the others as he looked at one of the pages, "now all I need to do is make sure that the moon is in the right position to fill up the whole circle with its light."

"I still don't understand why you insist on doing this," Chrysalis said to him as he and Razenoid looked up at the moon through the hole where the ceiling once was.

"Their dark magic was their downfall after all," Kyurem added with a grim look.

"They were like the brothers Discord and I never had, Kyurem," Razenoid said before turning to the queens with a glare. "As our stepsisters, you should understand that."

Chrysalis and Kyurem just glared back at him with a growl at mentioning their relationships. Over a thousand years ago, before the Draconequus and the Changeling Queen gained their immortality, Discord's widowed father married her mother after her actual father's death when she was just a child. During that time, Discord was a young teenager who later became quite fond of his new stepmother; she reminds him so much of his late mother, who was a dear friend to her as Chrysalis's late father was a dear friend to Discord's father.

And before they met their partners, the same happened between Razenoid's widowed mother and Kyurem's widowed father, whom Razenoid (when he was Dharak at that time) was fond of because of his sense of honor.

Despite their parents' friendship, Chrysalis wasn't exactly fond of her stepbrother because of his godlike powers. While she has the power to transform into whatever she wishes, he can make the impossible possible. As a result, she became jealous of him. Either way, she chose to help him with this incredible task.

Same with Kyurem; she's not fond of Razenoid but jealous of his strong power. Nevertheless, she has to help him alongside her partner, whom she met and bonded with a year before Cadence and Shining's/Reshiram and Zekrom's wedding when her capsule landed in the Changeling kingdom.

"Now will you just keep quiet so that I can work on this incantation?" Discord asked with annoyance. Chrysalis and Kyurem just returned the annoyance by looking away with a huff. Kaa, Hiss, and their guardians just looked at each other and shrug at the four superiors' issues. Sometimes it's best to just not ask or even say a word to them about it. They returned their attention to Discord and Razenoid as the Draconequus began the spell from the tome:

"_Ancient Shadows, hear my cries_

_Summon back the fallen with the magic that within you lies_

_Full moon that knows thy flight_

_I command to you…SUMMON THEM WITH THY LIGHT!"_

The circle then started to glow white as the horn became fully red with a green aura, and the cape began glowing white. The two items then began to rise up until the horn was the height of Luna (counting the horn) and the cape reaches up to Giratina's face before black smoke began to billow forth from the flat end of the horn and the two ends of the scarf. Hiss and Kaa hid behind the shocked Mewtwo and Genesect Kaa in fear, but Chrysalis, Kyurem, Discord, and Razenoid stood their ground calmly as the smoke began to take the forms of a Pony and ghost-like figure. They then glowed with the light of the full moon shining down upon it before it dissipated. And before the eight of them stood Sombra, former king of the Crystal Kingdom infamous for his dark magic, bearing a dark-colored Dreamcatcher mark on his right front hoof. He has on his red king's mantle, but Discord knows that his Cutie Mark is a dark-colored crystal glowing with a red-and-green aura.

Next to him stood Lord Darkrai, his guardian that bears his Cutie Mark on his right hand. The Shadow Unicorn and Pitch Black Pokemon opened their eyes and smiled menacingly when they saw Discord and Razenoid before them.

"Long time, no see, old friends," Sombra said to them, his voice no longer echoing but still low enough to make Kaa and Hiss quiver with intimidation.

"It is good to see you both again," Darkrai concurred, his voice low and powerful enough to intimidate Mewtwo and Genesect more than just slightly.

"Same here, Sombra and Darkrai," Discord replied, going up to the Pony and clasping his claw with his held up hoof.

"We apologize about your loosing the Crystal Kingdom to Cadence and Reshiram," Razenoid added as he shook hands with Darkrai. Sombra simply sighed in reply.

"The Princess of True Love was truly a force to be recon with," he then said. "And for that, she has earned my respect."

"As was the White Dragon of Heavenly Fire," Darkrai added. "She too has earned my respect."

"I've never depicted you as one who would give up _that _easily, Sombra," Chrysalis said with a smiling sneer.

"Nor you, Darkrai," Kyurem added with a dark chuckle. The Shadow Unicorn and Pitch Black Pokemon turned to them with an annoyed glare.

"A pleasure to see you again as well, Chrysalis and Kyurem," Sombra replied calmly. "And we'll have you know, the Crystal Heart was too powerful for us, or even _you _for that matter, to handle with its kind of magic…"

"Especially when Princess Cadence and Reshiram defeated you _first _and ruined your attempt to conquer Canterlot," Darkrai added out loud.

"THAT DEFEAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" the two queens roared, causing Kaa and Hiss to slither over and behind Razenoid's legs with frightened cries. Mewtwo and Genesect quickly rushed to their partners' sides to calm them down.

"Alright, knock it off, Chrysalis," Discord said firmly. "You and Kyurem are scaring my snakes."

"US?!" the Changeling Queen snapped indignantly. "But Sombra and Darkrai insulted—"

"What we are discussing right now has _nothing _to do with your injured pride!" Razenoid snapped. Chrysalis and Kyurem growled at him but stayed quiet afterwards. Darkrai and Sombra then turned to Discord and Razenoid calmly.

"So what reason do you have for reviving us, Discord and Razenoid," the Unicorn asked, "although I'm very grateful to you for that?"

"We need your help in defeating the Bearers of Harmony and Circle of Guardians so that we can win back our Princesses and Ladies." Darkrai frowned with another sigh alongside Sombra.

"It has been so long since we have seen our beloved Luna and Giratina," he stated. "Giratina and Arceus had to banish me from my lover's kingdom when I came so close to releasing the undead into the world of the living. Then after I became Sombra's guardian, Luna and Celestia had to lock the two of us away in ice after we have used our dark magic to enslave the Crystal Ponies."

"I thought we can bring some good with our dark magic," Sombra added, "perhaps find some way to aid the Crystal Heart in protecting the kingdom, but…" Discord placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as Razenoid patted Darkrai's back in comfort.

"Don't worry, my friends," the Dragon Demon said to them. "With your help, we'll get a better chance of winning back Celestia, Arceus, Giratina, and Luna."

"And what are us and our Changelings?!" Kyurem demanded angrily. "Chopped autumn leaves?!"

"Oh, cool it," Discord said to her in annoyance. "You'll get your fun." The Ice Dragon and Changeling Queens just rolled their eyes, obviously not amused.

"If what you say is true, Discord and Razenoid," Darkrai said to his comrade, "then we will help."

"When do we leave for Canterlot?" asked Sombra.

"Immediately," Discord and Razenoid answered in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.1: Visiting the Princesses and Ladies**

The sun was high in the sky as the Ponyville Express made its way down the tracks and towards the city of Canterlot. Within one of the cars, the Mane Six and their boyfriends sat and waited until they have reached the city, each Pony with their respective boyfriend at their seat. The Circle of Guardians and their mates also were with them, sitting in the seats either behind or in front of their partners.

"What do you suppose Princess Celestia and Princess Luna want to see us about, Twilight?" Marvin asked his super-smart Unicorn.

"Yes, and what do you suppose Lady Arceus and Lady Giratina want to see us about, Drago?" Dialga asked her super-brave Dragonoid.

"Well, they said in their letter that they have a big surprise for all twenty-four of us," she answered, turning to the Martian, "and that we should come to Canterlot right away. I wonder myself what it's all about."

"Indeed, and they also added that the surprise is a... mysterious one. They didn't add one hint to the letter Lady Arceus sent to me," Drago added, turning to the Temporal Dragon.

"Well, whatever it is," Marvin answered, wrapping his arm around Twilight's shoulder with a flirty look in his eye, "I'm with you all the way." Twilight smiled in reply as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Even if it was the destruction of Equestria," Dialga added, nuzzling into Drago's neck with a flirty look in her eye, "I'm with you all the way as well." Drago smiled in reply as he wrapped his arm and wing around her before resting his head on top of hers.

"We know you will," Twilight and Drago replied in unison.

"Peter, cut it out," Applejack chuckled, trying to push her skunk knight's tail away from her side it was brushing up and down against to tickle her. "The others 'r' watchin'."

"You as well, Wolfurio!" Virizion giggled, trying to push away the Haos Knight's tickling fingers. "You know I'm ticklish."

"Oh, but you are just _tres mignone _when you're ticklish, _ma petite_," Peter purred, wrapping his arm around Applejack's waist.

"And so are you when you're ticklish, _ma petite,_" Wolfurio purred, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Oh you," Virizion and Applejack laughed with a blush to bring out the cow-pony's Cutie Mark.

"Oh, I wonder what surprise the Princesses have for us," Rainbow said to Lionwing. "Oh, I wonder if we get to see Wonderbolts!" Lionwing smiled as he nuzzled her with his beak.

"Yeah, and I wonder what surprise the Ladies have for us!" Helios added to Rayquaza. "Oh, I wonder if we get to see Thunderbolts!" Rayquaza smiled as she nuzzled her head into his neck.

"If we do," Lionwing purred, "they're gonna be jealous that you have a gryphon for a boyfriend." Rainbow playfully pushed his beak away with her wing.

"And if we do," Rayquaza purred, "they're gonna be jealous that you have a Sky High Pokemon for a mate." Helios playfully tickled her midsection with his tail to make her squeal.

"Quite teasing, ya goofballs!" Rainbow and Helios laughed.

"When will I open my eyes, Spike?" asked Rarity as her new dragon sweetheart was fastening the necklace he placed around her neck.

"And me as well, Taylean?" asked Skyress as her new ninja sweetheart was fastening the necklace he placed around her neck.

"Almost there, Rarity…Okay, you can open them now." Rarity did and saw what Spike had placed around her neck. It's a golden chain necklace with a tiny gem encased in each link.

"Almost there, Skyress... Okay, you can open them now." Skyress did and saw what Taylean had placed around her neck. It's a silver chain necklace with a tiny emerald encased in each link.

"What do you think?" Spike and Taylean asked. "We made them ourselves. Well, Garble and Salamence helped a bit, but—" They were cut off when the beautiful Unicorn and Sky Phoenix threw their front legs and wings around their necks.

"Oh, Spikey-Wikey, I love it!" Rarity then rewarded the dragon with a barrage full of kisses on his face, leaving him completely dazed but lovestruck.

"And so do I, Taylean!" Skyress then rewarded the ninja with a barrage full of kisses on the face, leaving him completely dazed but lovestruck.

"Aww, isn't that sweet, Pyrus?" Fluttershy asked her own dragon boyfriend. The red dragon simply placed his claw under her chin and gently turned her head so she's looking into his golden eyes.

"Yes, isn't it?" Groudon asked her golem mate. The brown golem simply placed his hand under her chin and gently turned her head so she's looking into his blue eyes.

"Not as sweet as _you_, my little Fluttershy," Pyrus said. Fluttershy simply looked away with a blushing smile before he started nuzzling into her cheek.

"Nor as _you,_ my beautiful Groudon," Boulderon said. Groudon simply looked away with a blushing smile before he started nuzzling into her cheek.

"Oh, I love surprises!" Pinkie said to Big Mac with excitement. "Do you love surprises, Big Mac? Of course, you do? I wonder what the surprise is gonna be? Oh, maybe it'll be a party! But what _kind _of party? A birthday party? A garden party? A—"

"So do I!" Trister said to Kyogre with excitement. "Do you love surprises, Kyogre? Of course you do? I wonder what the surprise is gonna be? Oh, maybe it'll be a party! But what _kind _of party? A birthday party? A garden party? A-"

"Easy there, sugar cube," Big Mac chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders to calm her down. "We'll find out soon."

"Easy there, merman," Kyogre chuckled as she nuzzled into his chest to calm him down. "We'll find out soon."

"Sorry," she replied with a calmer giggle. "I'm just so excited."

"Me too." Trister said with a calmer smile. "I'm just so excited."

"The Courtship Battles are finally over, it seems," Helios added, snickering at Lionwing, who simply smiled back.

"Three Guardian victories, two Lover of Harmony victories, and one tie," Wolfurio added, staring at Trister and Big Mac.

"Well, I'm glad they're over," Marvin added with a relieved sigh.

A short while later, the train had reached Canterlot Station. The group then unloaded out of the train and met up with four Pegasus and Unicorn Soldiers waiting for them.

"We have orders to escort you all to Their Majesties in the Throne Room," one of them said to Twilight and Drago

"Oh," they replied with surprise. "Uh, thank you." The guards then turned to lead them through the city. Twilight blinked and rubbed her eyes. Did their eyes just…glowed _green_?

Drago blinked and rubbed his eyes too. Was it just him, or did their eyes just... glowed_ purple?_

"Something wrong, Twilight?" Marvin then asked, noticing her shock.

"Yeah, something wrong, Drago?" Dialga added, noticing his shock.

"Oh, it's nothing, Marvin," Twilight answered with slight assurance. "I thought I saw something. Probably my imagination." And yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that she _didn't _imagine it. And that glowing-green-eye part seems familiar somehow…

"Nothing to worry about, Dialga," Drago answered with slight assurance. "I thought I saw something. Probably my imagination." And yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that he _didn't_ imagine it. And that glowing-purple-eye part seems familiar somehow...

Twilight and Drago said nothing else throughout the whole trip through the city towards the castle. They couldn't help but get a bad feeling about those four guards. Their concerns start to dwindle as they entered the castle and made their way towards the throne room. They soon entered it, and the guards left the twenty-four of them alone. Twilight and Drago looked around the room as the doors closed behind them.

"Does anyone besides us notice something wrong here?" they asked their friends.

"Yeah," Spike answered, he and Skyress looking around as well.

"There's no one here," Skyress added, creeping up next to Taylean nervously. They were right. Aside from the twenty-four themselves, the room is completely empty. Princess Celestia, Lady Arceus, Lady Giratina, and Princess Luna are nowhere to be found in sight.

"This is odd," Peter said, with an arched eyebrow. "It is also quiet here…a little _too _quiet…"

"Something is wrong..." Virizion added, her horns starting to glow with power.

"PRINCESS! LADY!" Everyone jumped when Pyrus and Groudon suddenly called out to one of the Princesses and Ladies. Rainbow Dash and Helios turned to them sharply.

"Pyrus, what the hay?!" Rainbow yelled.

"Groudon, what in the name of Darkus is wrong with you?!" Helios also snapped.

"Well, at least I'm immune to the hiccup now," Lionwing joked, despite his rapidly beating heart.

"Yeah, those things are obnoxious," Rayquaza chuckled, despite her rapidly beating heart.

"Welcome, dear heroes," a voice then said, "to your doom." They all turned to see Discord and Razenoid standing before them just a couple of yards away; King Sombra and Lord Darkrai at their right; and Queen Chrysalis and Queen Kyurem at their left.

"DISCORD!"

"RAZENOID!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.2: Chrysalis and Kyurem's Betrayal**

Upon seeing the Master of Chaos and Lord of Evil before them, the Mane Six's lovers sprung into action to protect their girlfriends, and their guardians sprung into action to protect them. Marvin pulled out his laser gun and aimed it straight at Discord's chest, and Peter drew out his sword and stood _en guarde_. Lionwing spread out his wings and bared his claws with a gnashing beak, and Spike did the same but with snarling fangs and smoke puffing out of his nostrils. Pyrus snarled with spread out wings and bared fangs and murder in his eyes, and Big Mac stood firm but ready to kick some tail. The Circle of Guardians got out their weapons and prepped up their attacks alongside their mates.

"What are you doing here, demons?!" Lionwing demanded.

"What have you done with the Princesses and Ladies?" Wolfurio added angrily.

"Oh, you mean Tia and Lulu?" Discord asked with a smile. "Why, they're right here."

"Along with Arcy and Gira," Razenoid added. On cue, they, Darkrai, and Sombra stepped to the right, and Chrysalis and Kyurem stepped to the left. Behind them sat Princesses Celestia Luna and Ladies Arceus and Giratina in their thrones, Kaa and Hiss coiled around the Princesses to hold them while Mewtwo and Genesect held the Ladies with Psychic chains around their necks. Twilight and Drago gasped when they saw their mentors trapped.

"Let them go…NOW!" they demanded, her horn and his sword glowing with anger.

"After we've just captured them?" Discord replied with a smile. "I don't think so."

"After all of the battles we've gone through," Razenoid added, "your beloved sweethearts have overcome us, resulting in winning your hearts. But I guess our darling Tia and Arcy never told you of _our _pasts, have they?"

"What 're ya talkin' 'bout?" asked Rainbow with a glare.

"Probably another one of their tricks," Helios growled. But when Arceus and Celestia looked down in shame, they saw that it is no trick.

"Discord wasn't always like this before you've first encountered him," Celestia answered before looking up. "Before darkness turned him into a chaotic villain and before Razenoid, Arceus, and Giratina became our guardians, he was my best friend and a big brother figure to Luna, always using his powers to make us happy. Later on, we immediately confess our love to each other…he proposed to me, and I said yes." She then looked down at the necklace she always wore around her neck. "This necklace I always wear before you was his engagement gift to me when he proposed. But later, somepony blackened his heart, turning him into a chaotic tyrant and forcing Luna and me to turn him to stone with the Elements of Harmony…on the day before our wedding."

"The same with Razenoid," Arceus said before looking up as well. "Before we bonded with our partners, he was once Phantom Dharak, my best friend and a brother figure to Giratina, and he was always true and just to all under his rule. Later on, he and I immediately confessed our love to each other…he proposed to me, and I said yes." She then turned to the golden ring she always wore around her waist. "This ring I always wear before you was his engagement gift to me when he proposed. But later, some-guardian blackened his heart, turning him into Darkus Razenoid and forcing Giratina and me to banish him with the Elements of Power…on the day before our wedding."

"You mean you two were gonna _marry _them?!" Rainbow cried in shock.

"Gross!" Helios cried, sticking his tongue out in disgust as Spike struggled to not throw up.

"_That _coming from the blue Pegasus dating a gryphon," Discord replied, rolling his eyes in amusement.

"And the Darkus Dragonoid dating a green Chinese Dragon wannabe," Razenoid chuckled.

"Why, I oughta…" Lionwing and Rayquaza started before chains suddenly shot up from the ground and clamped onto their wrists and ankles. The girls and their guardians watched in shock as more chains did the same to Spike, Pyrus, Peter, Marvin, Big Mac, and their guardians. Discord, Razenoid, Darkrai, and Sombra were also shocked.

"What the—" the Draconequus cried before turning to Chrysalis who's holding the red tome. He then shot forward to stop her, but Kyurem stepped between them to protect his guardian. In her hand, she held a dark scythe glowing with dark energy that Razenoid recognized as his long-lost Eclipse Scythe, which has the power to start Armageddon if not used carefully. It was a weapon passed down to him from his original father.

"Chrysalis, Kyurem," the Dragon Demon roared, "what do you think you're doing?!"

"Trapping them, of course," Chrysalis answered with an evil smile at her stepbrother and his guardian.

"You want them out of the way, don't you?" asked Kyurem, also with an evil smile.

"We said _nothing _of the sort!" Discord yelled at them angrily. "All I wanted was to get them to accept mine and Celestia's love for each other so that we can finally be married!"

"And mine and Arceus' love for each other so that we can be married as well!" Razenoid added with anger also.

"Okay, now _I'm _grossed out," Skyress replied, gagging with disgust.

"Same here," Groudon and Kyogre groaned. Kyurem and Chrysalis simply chuckled in reply.

"You actually thought _we_ would let you have your happily ever after this time, dear stepbrothers?" Chrysalis asked arrogantly. "Your feeble little lovestruck minds are all that we, my Changelings, and Kyurem's Dark Seekers need to overcome Canterlot once again." At this, everyone heard screams going on outside. Without realizing that they're holding Celestia and Arceus prisoner, Kaa and Mewtwo quickly released them and rushed over to the nearest window, where they saw the Changelings and Dark Seeker Army of the Queens chasing down the citizens of Canterlot all over the place.

"Masters," Mewtwo cried out to Discord and Razenoid, "their Changelings and Dark Seekers are terrorizing the city outside!" Enraged by the news, the Circle of Guardians charged forward to attack the Queens. But Kyurem held up the Eclipse Scythe once more with its Darkus energy, and Darkus chains appeared and bounded them.

"DRAGO!" Twilight and Dialga cried. The chains then released more of their Darkus energy, and the Ponies and the guardians of their boyfriends watched in horror as it enveloped the Circle of Guardians completely and vanished along with it.

"What have you done to them, Kyurem?" Razenoid roared.

"Only transported them into the Darkus Dungeon," she answered evilly. "When they are let out again, they will be converted into their Darkus/evil forms and will aid us in conquering Equestria."

"You monsters!" Virizion roared before a thought suddenly came to Discord.

"Wait, what do you mean 'this time', Chrysalis?" he demanded the Queen. "You didn't stop our eternal happiness before!"

"Neither you, Kyurem," Razenoid growled.

"Actually, we have," Chrysalis answered before she transformed into a Unicorn/Zebra hybrid Pony with a crystal ball Cutie Mark. Kyurem then transformed into a weathered Ninetales holding a violet crystal ball in his paw before changing into Cresselia. Their stepbrothers' eyes as well as the eyes of Sombra and Darkrai went wide with shock and greater anger when they recognized the forms.

"You were that fortuneteller who told me that Celestia will turn me to stone on the day after our wedding!" Discord roared at Chrysalis.

"And the very same one who told me which spell I needed to perform to bring some good to the Crystal Kingdom and its Crystal Heart!" Sombra added, his eyes glowing with green power.

"And you were that fate-manipulating Pokemon who told me of the power of Code Eve!" Razenoid cried at Kyurem.

"And my late lover who told me that Giratina will leave me for another!" Darkrai added, his blue eyes now red with anger.

"That's right," Chrysalis answered before she and Kyurem changed back to their original forms. "I tricked you into letting darkness consume your heart, dear stepbrother, so that your lover would encase you in stone and have you plot your revenge against her. In addition, Sombra, that spell I recommended you try was really an evil spell that will turn your heart black, make you immortal, and have you enslave the Crystal Ponies, resulting in Celestia and your beloved Luna to trap you away in your icy prison."

"And I tricked you as well, dear stepbrother," Kyurem added. "I tricked you into thinking that taking the power from Code Eve will be with Arceus forever…when it actually will consume your heart with Darkus Energy to mutate you from Dharak to Razenoid. And, Darkrai, I fooled you with the guise of your late lover by showing you false scenes of Giratina leaving you for another so darkness will consume you and turn you evil if you think it will help you win her back. But all that was ruined when _you_, Discord and Razenoid, let Twilight' and Drago's Golden Arrows strike you in the hearts to make you immune to our heart-breaking magic and resurrected your dear Shadow Unicorn and Pitch Black Pokemon friends!"

"Sombra's in love with Princess Luna?" Marvin replied with shock.

"And Darkrai's in love with Lady Giratina?" added the also shocked Skyress.

"Whoooaaa, didn't see _that _coming," Lionwing, Rayquaza, Spike, Groudon, and Pyrus said in unison.

"Nope," Big Mac, Kyogre, and Dialga concurred with a shake of their heads.

"Why would you _do _such a thing?!" Discord demanded, his and Razenoid's wings spread out wide with rage.

"Why?" Chrysalis answered with rage in her eyes. "WHY?! You _knew_ I was jealous of you ever since your father married my mother after my father passed on! And what did you do? YOU AND YOUR BEST FRIEND GO AND GET YOURSELVES ENGAGED TO CELESTIA AND LUNA WHILE NO OTHER MALE PROPOSED TO _ME_! Mother and my stepfather were happy for you and rewarded you with the immortality of the Alicorn so that you can stay with her forever…IT WAS THE LAST STRAW!" She stamped her hoof hard into the marble floor that it cracked.

"Same with you, Razenoid, back when you were Dharak!" Kyurem added with rage. "You _knew _I was jealous of you ever since my father married your mother after my mother left us! And then…YOU AND YOUR BEST FRIEND GO AND BETROTHED YOURSELVES TO ARCEUS AND GIRATINA WHILE I HAVE NO KING OF MY OWN! Father and my stepmother were so happy for you and rewarded you with immortality as well so that you two will be together forever…SO I PUT MY FOOT DOWN!" She then slammed her balled-up fist into the floor to make it crack, and a sheet of ice grew from said cracks to form a patch of ice under the fist.

"So you put on those disguises to trick them into having the Princesses trap Discord and Sombra away and the Ladies banish their future guardians," Twilight replied with a glare.

"Yes," the Changeling Queen added with an arrogant smile. "Mother and my stepfather saw what I had done, of course, and tried to tell Celestia and Luna so they could free their beloveds…so I had to end their lives and gain some immortality…just as I have done to _my _father and Discord's mother."

"Father and my stepfather found out about my crimes as well," Kyurem added with an arrogant smirk as well, "and tried to do the same for Arceus and Giratina…so I did the same to them and gained their immortality…just as I have done to _my _mother and Razenoid's father." Razenoid and Discord's eyes went wide with dismay when the Queens admitted to killing their parents.

"You witches…" they growled.

"You won't get away with that!" Kaa growled as he and Hiss (who freed Luna) slithered in front of their masters. "We'll make certain of it!" The two snakes then charged at her. But with her horn and the tome glowing, Chrysalis hit them with a spell shot from her horn, sending them crashing into the wall.

"Kaa!" Mewtwo cried, rushing to his partner's side.

"Hiss!" Genesect cried, freeing Giratina so as to reach his partners side as well. The two Pokemon then watched with dismay as the snakes' wings suddenly vanished into sparkles. Wincing in pain, the two snakes looked to see their wings gone, and their faces fell into despair before their guardians held up their heads to cradle them in their arms.

"You idiot," Mewtwo whimpered to Kaa with tears in his amethyst eyes, "why did you have to…I'm your guardian, for heaven's sake."

"I'm sssorry, Mewtwo," the green snake said with a tear.

"I'm sssorry asss well, Genesssect," Hiss said to his guardian tearfully. "I tried…"

"I know," the robotic insect replied softly before Razenoid and Discord turned to their stepsisters with rage.

"I'll make you pay for this, Chrysalis!" the Draconequus roared.

"As will I, Kyurem!" his Darkus guardian roared. Chrysalis and Kyurem simply smiled in reply before they held the tome and scythe up again.

"Please," Kyurem scoffed. "With your fathers magic tome and scythe, we're unstoppable!" Then the Queens conjured a spell before anyone could stop them, and there was a flash of light. When it vanished, Celestia, Arceus, Giratina, and Luna saw that they were gone: Discord; Sombra; Kaa; Hiss; all six lovers of the Bearers of Harmony; and their respective guardians!

"_**NOOOOOOOO!**_"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.3: Overcome All Through Love**

Spike opened his eyes to find that himself in some sort of cell of some dreary dungeon colored cruel black and sickly green, a Changeling Guard at each side of the cell bars, along with two Bisharp, their razor blades prepared to lash out with a Night Slash at any given moment. Of course, he isn't alone. Also trapped with him in said cell are Skyress, the other lovers of the Mane Six, their guardians, along with Sombra, Discord, Darkrai, Razenoid, their two chaotic Pokemon minions, and their two snake henchmen.

"Guys!" the young dragon called out to them as he rushed over to Skyress' side. "You alright?" They mumbled to him in answer.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"I'm fine."

"I'm gonna feel that in the morning..."

"Uh-huh…" Discord and Razenoid were the only ones who didn't answer. They had let Chrysalis and Kyurem trick them not once but _twice_. And now they're all trapped because of them, and Celestia, Luna, Arceus, Giratina, the Bearers of Power, and the Bearers of Harmony will be at the Changeling and Ice Dragon Queen's mercy. They then hung their heads down in shame.

"I'm sorry…"

"As am I…" The others turned to them in reply as they kept on beating themselves up. "It's all our fault. If we haven't tricked you into coming here, you wouldn't have gotten yourselves trapped." Kaa and Mewtwo frowned before the snake his neck and coil around Discord's shoulders and gave him a gentle squeeze to hug him, while Mewtwo wrapped an arm around Razenoid's armored shoulders and gave him a gentle squeeze to hug him as well.

"Massster, it'sss not your fault," Kaa protested softly.

"Who blamed you, Master Razenoid? Mewtwo concurred softly.

"Kaa'sss right," Hiss stated. "Those pathetic excusssesss of Queensss are to blame!" Discord smiled sadly at them.

"And so is Mewtwo," Genesect snarled with a robotic beep. "Kyurem and Chrysalis are to blame." Razenoid granted them a small sad smile.

"Thanks, you guys," Discord replied.

"But I'm afraid it won't help us get out of here," Razenoid added. Peter and Virizion then turned to the snakes and their Guardians with interest.

"You really are devoted to him, _non_?" Kaa and Hiss turned to Peter in reply.

"And so are you, _n'est-pas_?" Mewtwo and Genesect turned to Virizion in reply.

"Of _courssse_ we're devoted to Dissscord," Kaa stated. "He wasss there for usss at the beginning."

"And of course we're devoted to Razenoid as well," Mewtwo whispered. "He was there for us at the beginning."

"If it were not for Dissscord," Hiss added, rubbing his head into the Draconequus' paw, "our livesss would ssstill be missserable."

"And if it were not for Razenoid," Genesect concurred, patting the Darkus Demon's claw, "our lives would still be miserable."

"What do you mean?" asked Marvin, cocking their heads to the side.

"I too am curious," concurred Dialga.

"Well, before Dissscord wasss ssstruck by the Golden Arrow," Kaa answered, "Hisss and I weren't alwaysss sssnakesss with wingsss. Back then, I wasss a rock python with hypnotic abilitiesss living in the junglesss of India."

"And I wasss a yellow ball python ssserving asss councellor to Prince John of Nottingham," Hiss added. "Well, up until I wasss thrown into prissson with him and the Sheriff for hisss greedy tyranny by hisss older brother King Richard."

"And before Razenoid was struck by the Golden Arrow," Mewtwo added, "Genesect and I weren't always powerful Dark Guardians of Kaa and Hiss. Back then, I was a genetic weapon of mass destruction created by Doctor Fuji as a secret weapon for Team Rocket. I broke out of the lab where I was contained and was trying to escape from Fuji's armed men."

"My beginning is similar to Mewtwo's as well," Genesect sighed. "Colress, the mastermind of Team Plasma, created me from fossils dating back nearly 150 million years ago. He was going to use me as a weapon of mass destruction against Unova. I broke through as well by blasting the wall open with my Hyper Beam, and managed to escape Team Plasma's grunts. I was wandering the Desert Resort searching for a purpose in life."

_*~*Kaa's Flashback*~*_

_About a couple of hours after Shere Khan had left for the swamp to hunt for Mowgli, Kaa was slithering across the jungle floor in despair. Once more, he has let his prey slip right though his coils. This time was different; he's ended up swallowing a large rock now giving him an upset stomach! Ever since Mowgli caught his attention, he's been having the worst luck with his target, mainly man-cubs. He should've stuck to his promise _never_ to associate with that sort of species when he made it._

"_Just isn't your night, is it?" Kaa jumped with a yelp and turned around, hoping that it isn't Shere Khan. The good news is that it's not the tiger; the bad news is that is a creature he's never seen before (by that, I mean Discord) leaning into the side of a nearby tree. Whatever it is, it's scaring Kaa right out of his scales._

"_MONSTER!" He tried to slither away, but the boulder inside of him is slowing him down, giving Discord the chance to place his paw on the hard bulge to catch him._

"_Hey, relax," he said to him calmly. "I'm not gonna eat ya or anything; I'm not even a mongoose." Kaa just hid his head under one of his coils with a whimper as Discord then looked down at the bulge he's holding. "Must hurt more than it looks, huh?"_

"_Imgonnadieimgonnadieimgonnadie," Kaa only whimpered with a shudder._

"_Oh, you are _not_," Discord grumbled. "Now hold still." He then sunk his hands into the bulge and lifted the boulder up from out of the snake's body as if the rock was a ghost. Kaa looked up and was shocked to see that his bulge was gone._

"_What the—"_

"_There we go," Discord said before throwing the boulder to the side. Kaa jumped when the rock landed onto the ground with a loud _CRASH!

"_Uh, thanksss," Kaa replied with a gulp._

"_No problem," Discord stated, turning to him with a smile. "Course, you must be pretty hungry after that whole scenario of yours. _This _should help." He then snapped his fingers, and a huge ham with the bone removed appeared before the python. Kaa's eyes went wide with a swirl before he went and swallowed the ham without a second thought. Discord just smiled at his satisfaction._

"_Looks like you're feeling better _now_," he said as Kaa licked his lips._

"_Oh, I don't know how to thank you enough," the snake replied, looking up at him with a grateful gaze. "That wasss the firssst time in a long time I can enjoy a meal without having to hypnotize it."_

"_Glad I can help," Discord replied. "And now that I think about it, I bet that special ability of yours could be of great use to all of us. How would you like to come with me to a place where you don't have to put up with man-cubs outsmarting you or tigers pushing you around?"_

"_Really?" Kaa replied with a smile before it changed into a suspicious frown. "What'sss in it for _you_?"_

"_Oh, just your services to me as I take on this princess I have a grudge against." Kaa then thought about it. He _does _have enough of those man-cubs, especially that Mowgli, and he couldn't tolerate with Shere Khan treating him like dirt rather than a fellow predator. He just _had _to get away from it all…_

"_Alright," he said to him, "you got yourssself a deal. And my name isss Kaa, by the way."_

"_Excellent," Discord replied with a smile. "And the name's Discord." He then snapped his fingers, and Kaa shut his eyes to shield them from the sudden flash. When he opened them again, he found himself no longer in the jungle but in the castle ruins of the Everfree Forest._

_*~*Hiss's Flashback*~*_

_Hiss coiled up on the pile of straw in his cell as the full moon shown in through the prison bars. He couldn't believe that he's in prison just from following orders. Well, okay, so the one he was taking orders from was the tyrant Prince John, but why couldn't King Richard show him a little mercy and sentence him to exile?_

_Oh, but what would be the point in that? Everyone now knows that because he was offering his services to the prince, he's now considered a traitor to the crown. Oh, if only he had tried to pursue a career as a world-class fencing champion as was his talent, but he wanted to provide money for his family back in London, despite it being rich enough._

_Hiss then shut his eyes and tried to get some sleep, knowing that tomorrow will consist of smashing more rocks at the royal rock pile…_

_He jumped with surprise when there was a sudden flash of light in his cell. He then looked up to see a strange monster (obviously Discord) of some sort before him. Frightened, Hiss hid into the straw pile with a cry. This is so very bad!_

"_Yeesh, talk about clammy," Discord said, looking around the cell. "Don't these dungeons have a cleaning service or anything?" He then looked down at Hiss and saw the chain on his neck, keeping him from slithering out of the bars of the window and escape. "I bet that chain on you is pretty uncomfortable."_

"_Y-Yesss, a-a little," Hiss stuttered, still scared. "Are you…going to…"_

"_No, I'm not gonna eat ya," Discord answered, kneeling down to the straw pile. "Just hold still." He then placed his talon on Hiss's chain, and it vanished. When it did, Hiss's prison clothes transformed into his red cap and cape. Seeing the changes, Hiss was in complete shock and a loss of words…well, _almost_._

"_What kind of sssorcery isss thisss?"_

"_Oh, let's just say I can make the impossible possible," Discord stated matter-of-factly, "like helping you escape from this place and taking you to someplace were you'll never have to put up with that tyrant prince again." Hiss doesn't have to be convinced twice; he can tell that this guy has great power._

"_My name isss Sssir Hisss," he said with a modest bow, "and whatever ssservicesss you need, I'll provide them to you."_

"_And I'm Discord," the Draconequus said with a smile, "and I appreciate your services to me." He then snapped his fingers, and a light consumed the two of them. When it has vanished, Hiss has found himself in the castle ruins of the Everfree Forest and met Kaa, the giant green python who came to be his fellow henchman._

_*~*Mewtwo's Flashback*~*_

_"I can't... keep up... for... much... longer..." Mewtwo thought to himself as he deflected a wave of Flamethrowers from Team Rocket's Houndoom. He then blasted several away with a powerful Aura Sphere, but they were quickly replaced by a wave of Weezing and Weavile. _

_"I'm... going... to perish..." he thought._ _The Genetic Pokemon then held up his hands as he attacked with several Shadow Balls, blasting into the enemy Pokemon and hurling them away, but more Poke-Balls flashed, and more opponents appeared. Mewtwo's mind clouded as his powerful psychic powers weakened from prolonged use, and he collapsed to one knee._

_"Please... if anyone can hear me... help me... please... and I will faithfully serve you for the rest of my life..." Mewtwo prayed. _

_"Finish him!" the captain roared. The Poison Type Pokemon launched a barrage of powerful Sludge Bombs at him. Mewtwo knew he was finished..._

_Suddenly, gigantic claws appeared in front of him. The Sludge Bombs slammed into the black armored talons, splattering uselessly against the concrete. The Team Rocket goons looked up in shock and fear as the claws flexed, their razor edges glowing in the moon's cold light._ _Its owner's powerful voice roared. _

_"I will give you ten seconds to get out of here and leave this poor Pokemon alone, or you will die on the spot." The Team Rocket goons screamed as they recalled their Pokemon and ran for their cowardly lives. Mewtwo then turned to his savior, his powers returning as he was no longer using them._

_"Wh... Who are you?" Mewtwo asked. The giant Darkus Dragon Demon grinned down at him, bearing a mouthful of enormous razor sharp teeth. _

_"You can call me Razenoid. It seems that you were in a spot of trouble here, Mewtwo." The shocked Genetic Pokemon looked up at the menacing beast, his fear replaced with a strong feeling of servitude._

_"How do you know my name?" Razenoid chuckled. _

_"I heard your prayer. Now that I saved your life, so now, will you keep your promise or should I leave you with your friends there?" Razenoid questioned._ _Mewtwo bowed to his new master. _

_"My loyalty is yours, Master Razenoid." Razenoid grinned, pleased by the name. _

_"Now, we will have to find you a good partner..." Razenoid said._ _Mewtwo's eyes widened. _

_"Partner?" he asked. Razenoid simply grinned as he snapped his talons. Mewtwo shielded his eyes with a forearm as a flash of blinding light formed around them, before he opened them again to find himself no longer in the base, but in the castle ruins of the Everfree Forest. There, he met Kaa, the giant green python that was his new partner, and felt the burning pain as the marks formed on their skins. He also met Razenoid's partner, Discord, and promised to serve him as well._ _He was excited to finally find a purpose in life, and vowed to serve his new masters and partner as best as he could. Kaa was especially happy to have a devoted guardian as he embraced the Genetic Pokemon with a gentle snake hug and a smile._

_*~*Genesect's Flashback*~*_

_Genesect smashed a powerful Iron Head into the last enemy Krookodile, and gave a beep of pleasure as the Intimidation Pokemon fell. The Team Plasma grunts called it back, and ran for their lives like the cowards they were._ _Genesect then started walking through the desert, searching for the reason why he was created. After nearly two hours of just wandering around, defeating hostile wild Pokemon, and testing his immensely powerful cannon blasts, the Palezoic Pokemon was bored out of his mind._ _There was a beeping sound, and he looked down at his arm to see that his power meter had nearly run out. Without any power, he would be as active as a Slowpoke. _

_"Darn it! Where can I find power at this time of night?" Genesect thought to himself, horrified at the thought of lying there immobile and at the mercy of the desert Pokemon._ _He could feel himself weakening as the last ounce of power flowed out of his body. The Palezoic Pokemon collapsed to the ground, exhaustion wracking his body as his internal systems calculated and whirred. There was only one choice. Shutdown._

_"Goodbye, cruel world..." Genesect whispered as his red eyes started to dim... before a blinding flash of dark light appeared in front of him. The pillar split open, and a massive armor plated spider dragon beast stepped out. The demon looked down at the downed Genesect, and made a tsk-tsk noise in his throat before he waved a talon._

_"What is he doing?" Genesect thought to himself. "Some kind of magic to summon sauce before he eats me? Well, I hope he breaks his teeth on my titanium exoskeleton!" However, the beast simply summoned a large power cable, before he plugged it into the power socket on Genesect's back._ _Instantly the robotic insect could feel power rushing through his veins. His internal systems whirred as they powered up, freshly filled. He then rose on strong legs, his armor shining. He looked up at the Darkus Demon, and lowered his head in a gesture of thanks._

_"Thank you, strange beast. Why did you save me?" he questioned. Razenoid raised an eyebrow. _

_"I saved you because I need a minion to help me against this Lady that I have a grudge against." Genesect's computer system whirred as he bowed to the Darkus Demon._

_"If it is my loyalty you desire, it was already yours when you saved me from complete shutdown," he said in a formal whirr. Razenoid chuckled. _

_"Good. Now, to find you a new partner as well..."_ _Genesect's eyes twitched. _

_"Partner?" he asked. Razenoid simply grinned as he snapped his talons. Genesect shielded his eyes with a claw as a flash of blinding light formed around them, before he opened them again to find himself no longer in the base, but in the castle ruins of the Everfree Forest. There, he met Hiss, the yellow ball python that was his new partner, and felt the burning pain as the marks formed on their skins. He also met Razenoid's partner, Discord, and promised to serve him well as well as Mewtwo, the purple cat-like weapon of destruction that was to be his ally. Hiss also happy to have a partner to share intelligent conversations with in their past time._

"Dissscord then gave usss our wingsss ssso we could be of more help to him," Kaa added.

"And Razenoid gave us our dark powers so we could be of more help to him," Mewtwo concurred.

"The ressst asss you know isss hissstory," Hiss then finished.

"Indeed," Genesect sighed.

"Wow," Marvin replied with wide eyes. "Just…wow…"

"That is an extremely interesting history," Dialga observed, her eyes also wide.

"Gosh," Pyrus concurred in awe. "We had no idea that you two had it rough." The others just shook their heads, too surprised as well to say anything.

"If we knew about how badly your lives were..." Groudon whispered in awe. "We could have helped you..."

"Eh, don't sweat it," Razenoid replied, brushing it off. "You never asked about their origins until just now." They then sadly lied down on the floor like a pair of lions lying down to rest.

"Doesn't matter though," Discord said. "With Chrysalis and Kyurem having our fathers' tome and scythe, there's no _way _we can stop them."

"And now Celestia and Arceus will _never _want to marry us…"

TWACK! Everyone gasped in shock when Spike and Skyress went up to them and slapped them in the face. Even Discord and Razenoid were shocked as they held their now sore cheeks and gawked at the fuming teenage dragon and Sky Phoenix staring down at them.

"You're not just gonna give up like _that_, are ya?" Spike roared. "You didn't give up on Kaa, Hiss, or their guardians when they offered their services to you."

"And you didn't give up on Twilight, Drago, and the others when you helped them find love through us," Skyress added.

"And you refused to give up on wooing Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus," Spike concurred, "so why are you giving up _now_?"

"Try to understand, you two," Skyress explained firmly. "It doesn't matter if Chrysalis and Kyurem have your fathers' book and scythe or not; you can still beat them!"

"And we're gonna back ya up every step of the way!" Spike cried before he and Skyress turned to the others. "Right, guys?" The others cheered in reply.

"You bet!"

"Well said, Spike!"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Skyress!"

"We would serve you to the bitter end!"

"All the way!" Discord and Razenoid couldn't believe their ears. They're willing to help them beat their stepsisters, despite all that they did to them.

"But…why?" Spike and Skyress just turned to them in reply, this time smiling at them.

"You've taught us something valuable," Spike answered. "No matter what species you are, whether you're a Pony, a dragon, a gryphon, an alien, an Sky Phoenix, an earth dinosaur, an forest maiden, an water whale, a Sky High Dragon, a Temporal Pokemon, or even an anthromorphic animal, love can help you overcome anything and win the heart of the one you love."

"You helped us overcome our differences with the girls and their guardians by helping us realize that it's not the outside that matters but what's inside," Skyress added. "And Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus didn't love you for your looks; they loved you for the guys they knew all those years ago. And since we now know the whole truth, we're gonna make sure that you four get that happily ever after you truly deserve."

"But wait... Spike, Skyress, you two and the others may want to see this..." Mewtwo whispered. The Lovers of Harmony, along with their guardians, Discord and Razenoid, and Darkrai, Sombra, and the other minions, looked at the portal that Mewtwo had conjured up. Their eyes widened at the terrible image.

_*~*Mewtwo's Psychic Inlook*~*_

_Drago opened his eyes groggily and shook his head to clear the pain that clouded his head. All he remembered was him and his friends charging at the Queens to attack them before Kyurem held up the Eclipse Scythe and blasted them with Darkus energy. Everything was dark up to then. He looked at his surroundings. He was trapped in a rotting dungeon, strapped to a table with iron shackles and chains binding his body and wings to it. His friends, all still unconscious, were strapped to tables too._ _He tried to summon the Flare Blade and Flame Shield, but it was no use. _

_"What happened to me? Did they sap me of my energy?" he thought to himself in horror. Suddenly the door to the dungeon snapped open, and in marched Queen Kyurem, the Eclipse Scythe glowing in her claws._

_"You fiend! What have you done with our partners?!" the enraged Pyrus Dragonoid roared angrily. Kyurem smirked at him before she whirled the scythe. "Let's just say that they're in good hooves..." Drago roared in outrage and heartbreak before lunging at the queen._ _However, the chains binding his arms and wings prevented him from even nearing her. Kyurem then smiled evilly as she walked around the immobilized Dragonoid._

_"What do you plan on doing with us, you witch?" Drago growled._

_"Oh, you're going to help us take over Equestria," Kyurem responded. Drago could almost burst out laughing. _

_"You think you could make us help you?" he spat. "We will never do that! We'll rather die!"_ _Kyurem sighed. _

_"Too bad... I was hoping you didn't have to make me do this, but oh, well." She then held up the scythe and grinned as she blasted Drago with a stream of Darkus energy._ _Drago bellowed in agony as the energy invaded his very being, filling his mind and soul with darkness. Instantly he could feel his scales starting to turn black... _

_"No! This cannot be! TWILIGHT!" Drago thought to himself in a panic as the darkness gripped his mind..._

_The other Guardians awoke, groggy as well, before turning to see Drago blasted with such a powerful attack. _

_"What did you do to him you witch?!" Helios roared. Kyurem simply grinned. _

_"Made him a Dark Paladin, that's what."_ _The other Guardians watched with horror as the energy disappeared into Drago's body... he stopped moving... _

_"You killed him!" Taylean snarled. Kyurem shook her head. _

_"I didn't kill, him, but after this, you'd rather be dead."_ _They then watched in terror as the limp Dragonoid's claws suddenly twitched as his scales crackled with dark energy... Drago's horn turned purple as his wings melted into a dark black... his scales turned pitch black before he opened his mouth... his normally sharp fangs had grown several inches, and looked like they could slash right through armor._ _His eyes then snapped open, revealing cold blood-red pupils... _

_"I live to serve Her Majesty Queen Kyurem..." he growled._ _The other Guardians let out cries of outrage. _

_"Drago!" _

_"Speak to us, buddy!" The corrupted Dragonoid turned to them, his eyes emotionless. _

_"All who oppose Queen Kyurem and Chrysalis shall die," he said._ _Kyurem cackled with cold laughter. _

_"That couldn't be more true. Now, you shall all turn into this!" The other Guardians' eyes widened, and their thrashing increased in power as they struggled to escape from the horrifying fate that had befallen their best friend._ _Kyurem's enormous maw stretched in a cruel, hellish grin as she advanced upon the helpless Guardians, the Eclipse Scythe glowing in her grip._

_"RARITY!"_

_"RAINBOW!"_

_"FLUTTERSHY!"_

_"PINKIE PIE!"_

_"APPLEJACK!"_

_*~*Mewtwo's Psychic Inlook*~*_

Spike's eyes widened in horror.

"She... turned them into... Shadow Bakugan..." he whispered.

"Tay…lean…" Skyress whimpered before sobbing into the also tearing Dialga's neck. Virizion turned away with pain and sorrow, as did Rayquaza, and Groudon and Kyogre roared in agonizing anger.

At that moment, Discord and Razenoid realized what their fathers meant all those years ago before passing the tome and scythe to them:

"_Remember, Discord: It's not the tome that makes you powerful. It is one who wields the tome through love."_

_"Remember, Dharak: It's not the scythe that makes you powerful. It is one who wields the scythe through love."_

_They're right; we can _still _beat Chrysalis and Kyurem. They're not using love to conquer anything through the book and scythe; they're merely using the book and scythe without using the secret power! And we're going to use that power to save our Celestia and Arceus! _They then stood up and started to glow, their eyes giving off a powerful light. Razenoid's body also began glowing; not with Darkus Energy but a brighter, more heavenly energy…

"Then let's go save our lovers…"


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter will be a sonfic of Meatloaf's "It's All Coming Back to Me Now." I made it so it would look like Celestia, Arceus, Razenoid/Dharak, and Discord were singing the duet. Enjoy!

**Ch.4: Final Fight Part I-All Coming Back to Discord and Celestia Now**

Outside, a green-and-black tower on top of one of the mountains at the outskirts of the mountain holding Canterlot stood…until a light inside of it blew its top off! When it vanished, out of the hole flew Discord and his team. On the Draconequus' shoulders was coiled Kaa, smiling at his master's determination. On Lionwing's back rode Marvin and Peter. On Pyrus' back rode Big Mac and Sombra. And Hiss rode on Spike's shoulders, holding on but not too tightly.

Razenoid and the other Guardians flew right beside them. Only Razenoid isn't Razenoid…he is now Phantom Dharak, the Fusion Dragonoid! At his right floated Mewtwo; at his left flew Genesect. The other Guardians flew behind; those who can't fly were supported by Mewtwo's psychic powers, shown by a blue glow.

"Let's do this…" Discord then said, and the four flyers shot fourth with great speed towards Canterlot.

"Let's…" Dharak replied, and the guardians flew alongside them.

**Discord: **_There were nights when the wind was so cold_

**Dharak: **_That my body froze in bed if I just listened_

_To it right outside the window_

As Discord, Dharak, and their team were flying to the rescue, Celestia, Arceus, Giratina, and Luna were helping the Mane Six battle Chrysalis. They had combined their magic to bring forth the Elements of Harmony to their Bearers in a flash, and Chrysalis was doing all that she could with the tome to defeat them, oblivious to how to properly use it.

**Celestia: **_There were days when the sun was so cruel_

**Arceus: **_That all the tears turned to dust and_

_I just knew my eyes were drying up forever_

At the same time, Discord, Dharak, Arceus, and Celestia began to feel one another singing through his or her proper lover's heart. It gave Discord and Dharak greater determination to rush to their beloveds' rescue, and it gave Celestia and Arceus greater strength to fight back against Chrysalis and Kyurem. They had lost one another once; they're not loosing one another again.

**Discord & Celestia: **_I finished crying in the instant that you left_

**Arceus & Dharak: **_And I can't remember where or when or how_

**All Four: **_And I banished every memory you and I have ever made_

When they reached Canterlot, Discord, Dharak, and their rescue team fought against the Changelings and Dark Seekers to not only get them out of their way of saving their lovers but to save the Ponies as well. What Chrysalis and Kyurem are doing is _not _the sort of chaos that their stepbrothers admire, for it will only lead to enslavement if the Queens win. Those two are going to pay for all they have done!

**Discord: **_But when you touch me like this_

**Celestia: **_Touch me like this_

**Dharak: **_And you hold me like that_

**Arceus: **_Hold me like that_

**Discord: **_It's so hard to believe_

**Dharak: **_But it's_

**All Four: **_All coming back to me_

**Discord & Dharak: **_Now_

Celestia and Arceus have complete confidence that Discord and Dharak will come in time to save them. Celestia was present when Discord's father gave him the tome and told him the secret. She knows the meaning of the secret, but she did as Discord's father requested and not tell her lover. She did, however, help him understand the tome and its contents so that he would understand it by heart. And fortunately Chrysalis wasn't with them at the time.

And Arceus was present when Dharak's father gave him the scythe and told him the secret. She knows the meaning of the secret, but she did as Dharak's father requested and not tell her love. She did, however, help him control the powers of the scythe with ease so that it won't go AWOL. And fortunately Kyurem wasn't with them at the time.

**Celestia: **_It's all coming back_

**Arceus: **_It's all coming back to me now_

Through the Element of Magic, Marvin and Twilight began to feel each other's hearts drawing closer. It is a sign that her Martian hero is coming back to her. So Twilight kept fighting, and Marvin kept coming.

**Discord: **_There were moments of gold and there were_

**Discord & Celestia: **_Flashes of light_

**Dharak & Arceus: **_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than any laws allow, maybe baby_

Through the Element of Honest, Peter and Applejack began to feel each other's hearts drawing closer. It is a sign that her French knight is coming back to her. So Applejack kept fighting, and Peter kept coming.

**Discord & Celestia: **_If I kiss you like this_

**Arceus: **_Kiss you like this_

**Dharak: **_And if you whisper like that_

**Celestia: **_Whisper like that_

**Discord: **_It was lost long ago_

_But it's_

**Discord & Celestia: **_All coming back to me_

Through the Element of Kindness, Fluttershy and Pyrus began to feel each other's hearts drawing closer. It is a sign that her dragon sweetheart is coming back to her. So Fluttershy kept fighting, and Pyrus kept coming.

**Dharak: **_If you want me like this_

**Arceus: **_If you want me like this_

**Discord: **_And if you need me like that_

**Celestia: **_If you need me like that_

**Dharak: **_It was dead long ago_

_But it's_

**Dharak & Arceus: **_All coming back to me_

Through the Element of Laughter, Pinkie and Big Mac began to feel each other's hearts drawing closer. It is a sign that her special somepony is coming back to her. So Pinkie kept fighting, and Big Mac kept coming.

**Discord & Celestia: **_It's so hard to resist_

_And it's all coming back to me_

**Dharak & Arceus: **_I can barely recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now_

Through the Element of Generosity, Rarity and Spike began to feel each other's hearts drawing closer. It is a sign that her Spikey-Wikey is coming back to her. So Rarity kept fighting, and Spike kept coming.

**Discord & Celestia: **_But you were history with the slamming of the door_

_And I made myself so strong again somehow_

**Dharak & Arceus: **_And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

Through the Element of Loyalty, Rainbow and Lionwing began to feel each other's hearts drawing closer. It is a sign that her faithful gryphon is coming back to her. So Rainbow kept fighting, and Lionwing kept coming.

**Dharak: **_But if you touch me like this_

**Arceus: **_Touch me like this_

**Discord: **_And if I kiss you like that_

**Celestia: **_Kiss you like that_

**Dharak: **_It was gone with the wind_

_But it's_

**Discord & Celestia: **_All coming back to me now_

Luna, Giratina, Darkrai, and Sombra could also feel one another drawing closer as well through their hearts. They recalled all the good times (mostly the romantic ones) they had together and with Celestia and Discord/Arceus and Dharak. They now know that if their sisters and their best friends are ever to be married, they have to get Chrysalis and Kyurem out of the picture first. So they used their magic to aid them. Luna and Giratina's magic powered up the Bearers of Harmony, and Sombra and Darkrai's took care of every single Changeling and Dark Seeker in Canterlot, not harming a single Pony.

**Arceus: **_It's all coming back_

_It's all coming back to me now_

Before long, Discord, Dharak, and their team burst through the throne room doors, causing Chrysalis to turn to face them in shock. When she did, however, a blast from Twilight's Element knocked the tome out of her hooves and right into Discord's hands.

**Dharak: **_There were moments of gold and there were_

**Dharak & Arceus: **_Flashes of light_

**Discord & Celestia: **_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than all your laws allow, baby, baby, baby_

"NOOOO!" Chrysalis roared. "How could you have escaped?! You've reached the limits of your powers and are now powerless!" Discord and Dharak smiled in reply at her rage as the Eclipse Scythe suddenly appeared within the Bakugan's hands.

**Dharak & Arceus: **_When you touch me like this_

**Celestia: **_Touch me like this_

**Discord: **_And when you hold me like that_

**Arceus: **_Hold me like that_

**Dharak: **_It was gone with the wind_

_But it's_

**Discord & Celestia: **_All coming back to me_

"Our understanding the true power of our fathers' tome and scythe is what made our powers limitless again," Discord answered. In a flash, Kaa and Hiss's wings appeared once more on the two snakes. As they flew into the air with cries of joy, Discord, Dharak, Darkrai, and Sombra teleported themselves to the Princesses and Ladies' sides.

**Dharak: **_When you see me like this_

**Arceus: **_See me like this_

**Discord: **_And when I see you like that_

**Celestia: **_See you like that_

**Discord: **_Then we see what we want to see_

**Discord & Celestia: **_All coming back to me_

"Time to teach you a lesson, Chrysalis," Discord then said as Sombra, Celestia, and Luna's horns started to glow with his hands. Dharak then did the same with his scythe, combining it with the powers of Arceus' wheel, Darkrai's dark-aura hands, and Giratina's dark-aura wings. Beams of magic the shot out of them and blasted into the Changeling Queen, sending her flying out of the windows and into the valley between Canterlot and Ponyville with a roar of defeat.

**Dharak & Arceus: **_The flesh and the fantasies_

_All coming back to me_

**Discord & Celestia: **_I can barley recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now_

Discord then turned to Celestia, who then threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips into his to kiss him with his guard down. He then gained control again and returned the kiss, thanking the heavens that his Princess is alright. Luna then rubbed the side of her head into Sombra's throat as the Shadow Unicorn returned the embrace to her.

Arceus also turned to Dharak and threw her arms around his neck to kiss him on the lips, when his guard was down. He was able to gain control again as he returned the kiss, thanking the heavens that his love is unharmed. Giratina and Darkrai then nuzzled into each other for their embrace. And the Bearers of Harmony embraced their boyfriends with their guardians watching with smiles.

"I thought I lost you forever," Celestia said to Discord when they broke the kiss.

"And I you," Arceus said to Dharak when they pulled apart as well. Dharak and Discord only smiled before pressing their forehead into their sweethearts'.

"It'll take more than my dad's tome to break me," Discord said.

"As well as more than my father's scythe," Dharak added before he and his partner frowned. "I'm sorry for what has happened, Arcy."

"I'm sorry too, Tia," Discord said. "If we knew this would have happened, we shouldn't have asked Chrysalis and Kyurem for their aid. Can you ever forgive us?"

"I already have, my love," the Alicorn answered. "A long time ago." Discord smiled back before pulling her in for another kiss.

"As have I you, beloved," the Alpha Pokemon said to her lover. Dharak smiled back before pulling her in for another kiss also.

**Discord: **_If you forgive me all this_

**Celestia: **_Forgive me all this_

**Dharak: **_If I forgive you all that_

**Arceus: **_Forgive you all that_

**Discord & Dharak: **_We forgive and forget_

_And it's_

**All Four: **_All coming back to me now_

Suddenly, the whole room shook as there was a loud boom that sounded like it came from outside of the city. Quickly, all twenty-eight rushed to the window and saw what it is. It was Chrysalis…and she's Godzilla size with an enraged Kyurem riding on her head! And floating around them are the Mane Six's Guardians, glowing with Darkus energy.

"But…how?" Twilight gasped as Discord suddenly flipped through the pages of his tome. He then stopped when he saw that a page was torn out and gasped when he recognized it.

"The Juggernaut Spell!"

"The what?" the guardians asked in unison.

"It's a powerful spell that turns whoever casts it into a giant monster!" Dharak explained. "But it can only be broken if the page holding the spell is pulled away from Chrysalis!"

"But how are we gonna get it from her?" asked Kyogre. "She's _huge_!"

"Not to mention she's got Kyurem and the guys to protect her!" Groudon added. Discord and Dharak turned to face each other before their expressions became firm.

"I'm gonna stop her before she destroys Canterlot _or _Ponyville," the Draconequus said.

"And I'm going as well," Dharak added. Celestia and Arceus turned to them sharply.

"You can't! You could—" Discord stopped Celestia by placing a comforting paw on her cheek, and Dharak stopped Arceus by placing a comforting hand on her cheek.

"We caused this mess," Discord explained. "We're going to fix it." "

"Don't worry, loves," Dharak added. "We'll come back to you." Celestia and Arceus then smiled at their heroic words.

"If you keep that promise," Celestia replied to Discord, "then yes."

"And if you keep that promise as well," Arceus said to Dharak, "then yes." Discord and Dharak blinked with confusion before they explained in unison. "Yes, I'll marry you…Discord Draconequus/Phantom Dharak." They then pressed their lips into their lovers, and the two males returned it. Sombra then spoke up when they pulled apart.

"If you're going, comrade, then so am I."

"As am I," Darkrai added. "You will need all the help you can get."

"Count us in too," said Marvin and Dialga firmly.

"Ditto," said Lionwing and Rayquaza.

"We'll help as well," volunteered Pyrus and Groudon.

"E-yup!" said the determined Big Mac and Kyogre.

"_Et nous_!" added Peter and Virizion.

"No way you're leaving _us _behind either," Spike and Skyress said with a bit of stubbornness. Discord and Dharak smiled in reply at their small army.

"Thanks, you guys."

Suddenly, there was a colorful flash of light that shot out of the Elements and onto said army, save Discord, Sombra, and the Guardians. When it vanished, they saw that they've changed. Each warrior has on golden armor, making him look like a gladiator. He also has a Unicorn horn and Pegasus wings, and they match the color of the Element that his girlfriend is bearing. The six empowered warriors turned to the Mane Six.

"These will help you fight Chrysalis and Kyurem and save Drago and the others," Twilight said to them as she went up to Marvin. "Just promise that you'll be careful, Marvin."

"I will, Twilight," he replied before kissing her on the forehead. "And thanks."

"Oh, Spikey-Wikey," Rarity sobbed as she hugged the teenage dragon. "I don't want to loose you again."

"Don't worry, Rare," he whispered, stroking her mane in comfort. "You won't; I won't let it happen. And I promise that I'll bring Taylean back safely."

"Now don't you go doin' anythin' stupid as ya get Wolfurio back," Applejack said to Peter with a warning glare. "Ya hear, Pete?" The skunk simply smiled before tilting her chin up to him.

"You are just _mignone _when you glare at _moi _like that," he answered before pecking her on the nose.

"And you better not get yourself hurt _too_ badly either when you go and save Helios, Lionwing," Rainbow said to her gryphon boyfriend like a scolding mother, "or you're gonna be in a heaping amount of trouble."

"If you mean no kisses for a week," Lionwing purred with a nuzzle into her cheek, "then I'm _definitely_ keeping that promise for you."

"Oh, Pyrus," Fluttershy said with tears in her eyes as she gazed into his golden ones, "if anything happens to you…I…"

"Don't worry, my little butterfly," the red dragon replied, gently wiping away a stray tear. "I'll be careful. You just stay here where it is safe, and I will get Boulderon back as soon as I can." Fluttershy nodded in reply before hugging him.

"Big Mac, if you and Trister come back safely," Pinkie Pie asked with pleading eyes, "can I bake you some of your favorite apple fritters?"

"E-yup," he answered lovingly before giving her an Eskimo kiss. Discord and Dharak then turned to Kaa, Mewtwo, Genesect, and Hiss.

"Guys, we want you two to stay here and protect Celestia, Arceus, Giratina, and Luna while we're gone, alright?" Dharak then ordered. The two snakes would have protested but realized that this isn't their fight. So they nodded with reluctance before Mewtwo placed a comforting hand on Kaa's shoulder, and Genesect did the same to Hiss with a comforting claw.

"Be careful," Mewtwo and Genesect said to their masters.

"Luna," Sombra then said to the Moon Alicorn with a calm but nervous expression, "you probably do not know this, but…you still held a special place in my heart…even after you and your sister trapped me in my icy prison."

"And you held a special place in my heart as well, Giratina," Darkrai said to the Ghost Dragon, also calmly and nervously, "even after my banishment from your kingdom." Luna and Giratina blushed in reply before Sombra took Luna's hoof gently with his, and Darkrai took Giratina's hand with his.

"When all this is over," the two shadow beings asked with slight blushes on their faces as well, "will you…accept our invitation of courtship to you?" Luna and Giratina smiled as a tear came to their eyes.

"Yes." Sombra and Darkrai smiled back, but instead of kissing their hoof/hand, they pulled the two night maidens to them and pressed their lips into theirs, surprising them in a good way.

"Alright, team," Discord said with the look of a great leader, "LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!" He and Dharak then flew out the window with the others right behind him. Sombra also flew out as well after using his magic to transform his mantle into a pair of red wings made entirely of long-bladed swords. And Darkrai used some of his powers to help the non-flying guardians fly with the team.

The Mane Six, the Princesses and Ladies, Mewtwo, Genesect, and the snakes watched after them, prayers of safety expressed through their hearts.

"Please come back to us soon, loves," Celestia and Arceus whispered to themselves with a stray tear.

**Arceus: **_It's all coming back to me now_

**Dharak: **_We forgive and forget_

_And it's_

**All Four: **_All coming back to me now_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.5 Final Fight Part II.1-Wolfurio Vs Virizion & Peter**

As the group of heroes neared the dark villains, Kyurem shouted from atop her partner's giant head.

"DARK PALADINS! OBLITERATE THOSE FOOLS!" With roars, the corrupted Guardians leaped at their lovers and their partners. The Guardians of the Lovers of Harmony did not want to fight their loves, but now they see that they have no choice.

"GUARDIANS OF LIGHT! BRING THE GUARDIANS OF HARMONY BACK TO THE LIGHT!" Dharak ordered. The Guardians of the Lovers of Harmony roared their approval, and they charged at the corrupted Guardians, each going toward their respective lover with their partners riding atop their heads or backs.

Virizion crashed into Wolfurio with a powerful Sacred Sword, knocking the corrupted Haos Knight flying across the air. Wolfurio roared in anger before he stopped himself, before drawing the Lightforce Lance and Order Shield and charged at the two light warriors.

"Ready, Peter?" Virizion asked with a grin.

"_Oui_, I was born ready, Virizion," the skunk knight responded before drawing his sword. The duo then leaped at Wolfurio with a battle cry, and the Haos Knight charged too.

With an earthshaking boom, the Haos Knight smashed into the Grassland Pokemon and her partner, and they exchanged powerful blows. Wolfurio deflected a swipe from Peter before aiming a powerful cut at the skunk knight. Virizion knocked the lance away with a swipe of her horn, before attacking with Close Combat. She smashed Wolfurio all over his body with a lighting-fast, powerful barrage of kicks and punches.

Wolfurio roared in agony as his lover's powerful Close Combat smashed against his armor, but he activated his healing ability and endured the crushing pain. He then drew back his shield and, with a powerful smash, plowed into Virizion and Peter and sent them flying back. Virizion steadied herself before checking on her partner. Aside from a few bruises, he was fine. Virizion then charged again, but this time, she used her blazing speed to overwhelm the heavily armored Haos Knight. She leaped this way and that, striking at Wolfurio's weak spots with Leaf Blade or Sacred Sword, all the while nimbly avoiding his powerful strikes.

Wolfurio roared in frustration as his opponents avoided every single one of his moves; she was too fast! Suddenly, he got a devilish idea. His dark face armor twisted into a cruel smirk as Virizion neared him again with a Leaf Blade. Wolfurio then let the forest maiden strike him in the chest with the attack, knocking him onto his back. He then began whimpering in pain, clutching his chest armor even though nothing was there. This was his trick, using Virizion's love for him against her.

Virizion's heart twisted when she saw her lover thrashing in pain. Perhaps a little bit of knightly behavior might turn him back into his normal form. She then lowered her hoof to his hand... before he leaped up, grabbing the forest maiden around the neck with his armored gauntlet before placing the blade of his lance at her throat. Peter, who had leaped off her back, snarled at the Dark Paladin as he threatened to end his guardian's life.

"Aup-aup-aup! Any closer, and I'll silt her throat! I bet you don't want that to happen, now do you?" Wolfurio grinned savagely. Peter's rage was growing greater and greater. How dare he threaten his guardian like this? His own true love! HE WILL PAY!

Wolfurio's eyes widened as he saw that the golden armor covering the skunk's body started to flare with golden light. The Element of Honesty was empowering him. Wolfurio then stared in shock as a stream of white energy erupted from his body and entered Peter's. The Attribute of Haos was leaving him to join its Element counterpart in empowering the skunk knight. Peter, whose right eye with glowing with the Element of Honesty's color orange, and his left eye glowing with the Attribute of Haos' color white, lowered his head and glared at the corrupted Haos Knight as he lowered his sword.

"You shall return to the light, Sir Wolfurio," he snarled. Wolfurio let out a short bark of mocking laughter before he knocked Virizion unconscious with a swipe of his shield to the back of her head. He then dropped the limp body as he strapped his shield to his back before holding the hilt of the Lightforce Lance in both hands. Peter levitated Virizion with his newfound magic before placing her gently on a rock slope. He then aimed his sword at Wolfurio as his body flared with Haos energy.

"Isn't this _Déjà-Vu_, Sir Wolfurio?" Peter mocked, remembering their Courtship Battle, when Wolfurio charged his Light Strike attack and Peter charged his own countermove. Wolfurio snarled. The memories were driving away the Darkus energy that was holding his dark powers. Time to finish this.

"DARK STRIKE!" he roared as he lunged forward at a mach speed, the Lightforce Lance aimed right at the skunk knight.

"LIGHT STRIKE!" Peter roared back, using Wolfurio's own move against him. His sword flared with Haos energy before he lunged forward as well. Virizion slowly regained consciousness as she opened her eyes groggily... to see Wolfurio and Peter rocketing towards each other at a mach pace. Her heart thudded painfully as she hoped Peter wouldn't injure her love too badly... With a smashing sonic boom, the two warriors sliced through each other and landed on the ground opposite each other.

The two combatants panted heavily... before just like the Courtship Battle, Wolfurio grunted in pain before his lance fell from his hand as he fell to the ground unconscious. This time, however, Peter had no wounds on his body thanks to his armor. Virizion's heart soared as they watched the Darkus energy dissipate from Wolfurio's body and vaporize like snow. She then leaped off the ledge as she galloped to her love. Peter floated to the ground as the Attribute of Haos left his body and reentered its Bearer. Wolfurio's eyes groggily opened as the healing light of the Attribute of Haos enveloped him in its warm grasp. His wounds disappeared as his armor returned to its normal white and gold coloring.

"Wh... What happened?" he asked groggily before Virizion smashed into him, placing her mouth into his for a passionate kiss. Wolfurio's eyes snapped open and he blushed before wrapping his arms around her neck and returning the kiss. Peter smiled as he watched his guardian and her love make out. The guardians separated before Wolfurio placed his hand gently on Virizion's cheek, his eyes sparkling with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Virizion... I should have resisted Kyurem's dark powers more..." Virizion smiled back as she placed her hoof on Wolfurio's cheek in turn.

"It's okay, Wolfurio. You had no choice..." Peter then stepped up to the embracing couple and smiled.

"We'll have to go join Dharak and Discord against Kyurem and the giant Chrysalis. Our friends are currently fighting the other Dark Paladins and will be with us shortly." Wolfurio looked up in shock as he watched the other Lovers of Harmony and Power fighting his corrupted friends. The Lightforce Lance and Order Shield appeared in his hands in a blaze of light. His eyes flared with Haos energy as he stood up straight and strongly.

"Let's join them. One more thing, what happened to Applejack? Please tell me she's alright!" Wolfurio begged his lover. Virizion then chuckled.

"Applejack's fine. She's with her friends, the Princesses and Ladies, and the others back up in Canterlot Tower." Wolfurio nodded grimly before they turned to the giant Chrysalis, who was blasting energy furiously at Dharak and Discord, who countered her easily. Kyurem was throwing giant boulders of ice and snow at Sombra and Darkrai, who blasted through them with beams of dark energy and Focus Blasts.

"Let's go," Wolfurio snarled, before he, his lover, and Peter leaped above to help their friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.6 Final Fight Part II.2-****Helios Vs Rayquaza & Lionwing**

As Peter and Virizion were fighting Wolfurio, Lionwing flew alongside Rayquaza as they charged at Helios, who has Darkus energy swirling around his eyes like the green vapors in Sombra's. The Dragonoid grinned when he saw the two flying towards him.

"Finally," he said to himself with a dark chuckle, "a good fight." He then charged at them with a roar, and Lionwing and Rayquaza flew in different directions to dodge him.

"Sorry I have to do this to you, baby," Rayquaza said to her mate, "but I have to fight you."

"I'm not scared to fight _you_, baby," Helios replied with a dark chuckle, "so let's dance!" He then flew straight for her and started to have an aerial battle with her. To Lionwing, it would almost be like a mating dance if Helios wasn't trying to hit his beloved Sky High Dragon. But he was; hitting her with his mini-guns, cutting her with his claws, biting her with his fangs…

The gryphon couldn't take it anymore. Rayquaza knows she has to fight her mate, but she couldn't bring herself to hurt him, and Helios has no problem fighting _or _hurting her…his own mate…

Lionwing started to glow the same way as Peter did when he combined the powers of Honesty and Haos as one to beat and free Wolfurio. The Good Darkus flowed out of Helios, surprising the Dragonoid who later brushed it off, and flowed into the gryphon, whose eyes started to glow different colors. The right eye became crimson red like the Element of Loyalty, and the left eye became indigo like the Attribute of Darkus. He then looked up to see Helios aim his Ragnarock Cannon at the stunned Helios.

"Sorry, Ray-Ray," he said, using his pet name for her coldly, "but it looks like you've lost…RAGNARO—"

"BOLTING BREAKER!" Helios cried out with surprise as the bolt of his own attack shot out at his weapon, slashing through its reactor and disabling it completely. He then turned to see that the attack came from Lionwing, who grinned at him mockingly.

"Aww, I'm sowwy," he then said with a pouty frown. "Did I bweak your wittle toy?" Helios growled at him in reply.

"I should've finished you off back at our Courtship Battle," he snarled as Rayquaza then began to glow red with a flaming V blooming upon her head. "I'm not going to make that same mistake again." He then took out his mini-guns and aimed them at the gryphon. But before he could pull a trigger…

"V-CREATE!" Rayquaza charged at Helios, who has been weakened before Lionwing destroyed his cannon, and crashed into him. There was an explosion that then caused Lionwing to fly back to dodge the fiery smoke flying towards him. He then turned to see Helios crashed into the ground, completely defeated. The bad Darkus energy left him, and he returned to normal in a flash of light.

"Helios!" Rayquaza flew down to her mate and helped him up to help him regain consciousness. Lionwing then flew down to the two guardians and used his Loyalty/Darkus powers to heal them. Once all of his injuries were healed, Helios opened his eyes and looked up at his worried Rayquaza.

"Ray-Ray?" he asked. "Aw, baby, are you okay? I'm sorry that I—"

"Am _I _okay?" she snapped with tears. "I just used my strongest attack on you, and you're asking if I'm okay? I should be asking you if _you're _okay, you idiot!" Helios winced in reply.

"I'm sorry, Rayquaza," he then explained. "I thought I could fight it since I'm a Darkus Dragonoid, but I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry that I—" He was cut off when Rayquaza slammed her lips into his and silenced him with a kiss. He was still in a daze when she pulled away from him again.

"We'll save apologies for a later time," Lionwing said to him. "But for now, we need to go help Discord and the guys." Shaking his head to clear it, Helios nodded in reply.

"Right," he said. "Let's go!" The three of them then flew off to join their friends in stopping Chrysalis and Kyurem.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter.7 Final Fight Part II.3-Trister Vs Kyogre and Big Mac**

Trister shook his head and sighed in disappointment. Two of his fellow Dark Paladins had fallen against their lovers and their partners. Both Wolfurio and Helios were unresponsive to his calls. Time to do this himself. He summoned the Neptune Trident into his hand and flew at Helios, Rayquaza, and Lionwing, who were passing by to aid their friends against Kyurem and Chrysalis.

Helios looked up and snarled as one of his best friends charged at him, his trident held high. The Darkus Dragonoid snapped open his min-guns and aimed them at him... only to watch as a blur of blue with a red blur sitting atop of it smash into Trister, propelling all three of them through the air. Helios shrugged before withdrawing his weapons and rushing to join his mate and her partner.

Trister roared in anger and pain as a blue blur, built like a tank, smashed into his side like a wrecking ball. He staggered to and fro, stunned by the sudden impact, but the Darkus energy sustaining his body flared, and he shook of the pain easily. He then drew back the trident and stabbed at the blue creature, who turned out be Kyogre, his so called lover, and her partner Big Mac.

Kyogre watched the Neptune Trident glow in the sunlight as it plunged downwards, aimed at her head. She opened her maw and blasted the Aquos Merman in the face with a powerful Hydro Pump, knocking him away with a roar of anger. Kyogre's eyes then glowed blue as she activated her Drizzle ability, causing the sky above them to roar with lighting and thunder as a powerful rainstorm flared around them.

Trister steadied himself before grinning at the fact that the sky was dripping water. The fool didn't know that water empowered him as well! Trister then activated his own Swift Swim ability, causing his speed to increase tenfold. He lunged forward, stabbing furiously at Kyogre with his trident.

Big Mac, however, leaped in front of his guardian and deflected each stab with his shining golden armor as Kyogre tried charging her Water Spout. This was the most powerful move in her arsenal, and when fully charged and aided by the rain, could easily blow a mountain to smithereens. However, it takes a long time to charge.

Trister then snarled as his thirteenth stab was knocked away with ease by the golden armor. He was getting tired of this. He whirled the trident before smashing the edge into Big Mac, knocking him off Kyogre's back. The Sea Basin Pokemon's eyes widened as her partner fell off her back... before Trister smashed into her.

Big Mac opened his eyes slowly. His body ached with pain from the powerful blow, much like the one that had injured him back during their Courtship Battle. He then raised his head and stared in shock as Trister engaged Kyogre, who could not fight back due to her whole body struggling to charge the Water Spout.

"Trister, stop this!" Kyogre demanded, gasping in sharp agony as the Neptune Trident's prongs stabbed deeply into her side. "I love you! Why are you attacking me?" Trister gave a mad grin in response.

"Because Kyurem gave me all this intense power!" he said with a mad chuckle. "I'm invincible!" Kyogre snarled and grunted in pain again as Trister kicked her powerfully in the side. Big Mac couldn't watch his guardian being pummeled by the corrupted Aquos Guardian anymore. He knew that Kyogre could not bear herself to hurt her mate, and yet the Aquos Merman was attacking her with relative ease... Big Mac suddenly realized something! Trister actually _enjoyed_ hurting her! His vision flashed red as he raised his head and thundered out a single word.

"NOPE!" Big Mac's body started glowing, just like Peter and Lionwing's had before him as a stream of blue light flowed out of Trister's body, surprising the Aquos Merman as the Attribute of Aquos left and entered the body of the earth stallion, whose eyes were glowing with different colors. The right eye flared with the sapphire blue aura of the Element of Laughter, while the left eye glowed with an ocean deep blue aura of the Attribute of Aquos. He then turned to see Trister aiming the prongs of his trident at Kyogre's face.

"It seems that this is the end for you, whale..." Trister hissed with a mocking grin as he stabbed downward, the prongs glowing with whirlpools. "HURRICANE OBLITER-"

"CROUCH BUSTER!" Trister bellowed with shock as a giant sphere of water from his own attack, lunged forward and knocked the trident out of his hand, sending it spinning head over hilt into the ground where it stuck. He turned to see Big Mac glaring at him.

"Nope," he said. Trister snarled as his hands flared with a Darkus-Aquos energy mix.

"You are dead," he snarled as Kyogre's body flared with watery energy. He then aimed them at the earth pony, but before he could fire...

"WATER SPOUT!" Trister twisted round in shock as Kyogre blasted out a giant water storm out of the spout on the top of her head. As it went through the thundering rain, it grew in size and intensity.

"OH, MA-" Trister was cut off in midsentence as the water storm smashed into him with the force of a juggernaut. The resulting explosion sent water flying everywhere in a three mile radius. Big Mac covered his eyes with a forehoof and dug his other hooves into the ground to steady himself as the force of the Water Spout rolled over him. He then removed his forehoof to see Trister lying on the ground, unconscious from the force of the powerful impact. The Darkus energy left his body as his dark skin returned to its normal blue coloring.

"Trister!" Kyogre, after firing the attack, lunged forward and helped her mate to stand up so that she could help heal him. Big Mac then galloped forward to the two guardians before using his Laughter/Aquos powers to fully heal both guardians. Trister's wounds disappeared as he opened his eyes and stared groggily at his Kyogre.

"Kyogre?" he asked softly. "Are you okay, sweetie? I'm sorry I-"

"Am I okay?" she snapped with tears. "I just used my strongest attack on you and your asking if _I'm_ okay? It should be me asking if _you're_ okay, you dingbat!"

"I'm so sorry, Kyogre," he explained. "I thought that since we controlled the Attributes of Power, we could resist Kyurem's dark-" He was cut off as she smashed her lips into his for a kiss. He was still dazed when she pulled back. Big Mac then grinned as the Attribute of Aquos left him to return to its Barer. Trister smirked as the Attribute entered his body, flushing out all hints of exhaustion and restoring strength to his body.

"Y'all can apologize all ya want later on! Right now we gotta go and help Discord 'n' the guys to fight Kyurem 'n' Chrysalis!" Trister nodded as the Neptune Trident appeared in his grip in a flash of light. He held its hilt as he stood up strongly and straightly.

"Let's go." he said as the three of them rushed to help their allies and friends fight Chrysalis and Kyurem.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter.8 Final Fight Part II.4-Boulderon Vs Groudon and Pyrus**

Boulderon growled when he saw Trister, Helios, and Wolfurio flying alongside their mates and their partners to help stop Chrysalis and Kyurem.

"You rotten…GET YOUR TRAITORING BUTTS BACK HERE!" He then started to power up his Portal Magnet to get the restored Bakugan back but was broken off from his concentration when someone punched him in the face…someone with claws and a red fist.

"Sorry, Bouldie," Groudon said to him with a growl, "but I can't let you do this…not even to Fluttershy. Do you have any idea how devastated she'd be if she found out what you're doing?"

"Oh, boo-hoo-HOO!" Boulderon growled coldly, acting like Fluttershy when she fell under the influence of Discord before he was shot by the Golden Arrow months ago. "Save it for some-guardian who cares, _Groudie_!" Groudon was shocked and hurt by these words that she didn't have time to react as Boulderon hit her back.

Pyrus was shocked and then angered at what Boulderon has said and done. This isn't the Subterra Bakugan he has known since his kidnapping Fluttershy to woo her into becoming his mate. He would never strike down his beloved Groudon so coldly.

"Boulderon…This…isn't…YOU!" Pyrus let out a mighty roar as he glowed like the other three warriors before him. The Subterra energy flowed out of Boulderon and into Pyrus, all while the possessed guardian is distracted by Groudon fighting him back. He felt himself grow strong as his eyes began glowing different colors; the right eye bright pink for the Element of Kindness, and the left eye tan yellow for the Attribute of Subterra. Boulderon meanwhile advanced towards his temporarily stunned mate.

"Time to say goodbye, baby," he said coldly as he held up his hands to finish her off. "HYPER—"

"BURST QUENCH!" Seeing her mate taken by surprise from her partner using his own Subterra attack on him, Groudon took this opportunity and aimed her red-glowing arms upward.

"Sorry about this, Boulderon," she called out to him. "LAVA PLUME!" She then fired an immense blast of fire and smoke from her arms as she roared out the name of her attack. Boulderon looked up to see the attack hurl at him as a tsunami wave of fire. Before you can say "Cowabunga!" the wave crashed down on him and into the ground below. Fortunately, Pyrus moved out of the way before the searing heat can touch his scales. When the Lava Plume dissipated, he and Groudon looked down to see the beaten Groudon lying in a crater in the ground, the Darkus energy leaving his body and changing him back to normal. They quickly flew down to him as he slowly got up with a groan.

"Ow…" he growled, rubbing his head. "Would someone mind telling me what in Vestroia just happened?"

"You were under Kyurem's control," Pyrus explained. "Groudon had to snap you out of it with her Lava Plume attack."

"She did?" the Bakugan asked, turning to his dino-sweetheart. "Oh, thanks, sweetie. Sorry I had ya worried. Was I…a huge jerk?"

"Let's just say you weren't yourself," she answered, kissing him on the cheek. "But we'll worry about the details later; the others need our help before Ponyville's a pile of rubble!" Boulderon nodded with determination in his eyes.

"Let rock and roll," he cried, climbing onto Pyrus along with Groudon. With his incredible strength, Pyrus flew off for the sky so the three of them can help the others stop Kyurem and Chrysalis.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch.9 Final Fight Part II.5-Taylean Vs Spike & Skyress**

Taylean snarled in anger when he saw that four of his fellow Dark Paladins had fallen to their lovers and their partners, despite the vast amounts of Darkus power that Kyurem had placed within them. He'll have to step this up a notch.

"_Weaklings. I'll make better of the power that Mistress Kyurem gave to us..._" Taylean thought to himself with a snarl as he snapped out his gauntlets, causing the Sky Blades to whip out with an eerie s_hing_! He then lunged at the four purified Guardians, their lovers, and their partners before a green blur, with a purple blur on top of him, slammed into him in a package of fury.

Taylean bellowed in surprise as the force sent him flying head over heels into a large rock, which collapsed on top of him with a rumbling roar. Skyress then flapped her wings furiously, stilling her acceleration and causing her to hover in midair. Spike, riding on his guardian's back, bared his claws and fangs with a hissing growl. He had promised Rarity he would get Taylean back, and by all means, he was going to keep it.

The rock trembled, before exploding into several shards as Taylean used the Typhoon Star to smash his way out. Skyress shielded herself and Spike with one enormous wing and used Steel Wing to coat her feathers with steel. The rocks pinged off the steel-clad wing like spitballs against a window.

Taylean then leaped out of the rubble, and landed on the ground squarely, the Typhoon Star withdrawing into his left gauntlet as the Sky Blades slid out, replacing it.

"So, you two have come to purify me?" he hissed with a viper's grin. "I shall show you the results of such stupidity!"

"Rarity's heart would be broken if she saw you like this!" Spike roared. "You're her protector, her guardian, Taylean! You vowed to protect and serve to the very end. Your Skyress's lover! She loves you more then anything in this world! Why did you just take her love and throw it aside, Taylean?" Taylean's visor contorted into an ugly snarl as he responded with one simple word.

"DIE!" With that, Taylean lashed his gauntlets. Instantly a barrage of razor sharp Ventus wind blades rocketed out of the glowing Sky Blades, aimed directly for Skyress and Spike. With a loud caw, Skyress flapped her wings and rose into the sky with astounding speed, before aiming her blade tail at the incoming barrage. With a thundering roar, her blade tail became wrapped in a huge, whirling tornado. She then slashed through all the wind blades with a single sweep.

She then leaped forward at a mach speed, prepared to slash through Taylean with a Whirlwind Lighting Blade. Taylean snarled as he activated his Slash Hyper- Sword Storm ability. He disappeared in a flash, before reappearing in front of Skyress, the Sky Blades wrapped in tornadoes of their own. They smashed into Skyress's bladed tail, and a massive explosion of wind and air appeared between them, propelling the three combatants away from each other.

Taylean then steadied himself with a snarl; these foes of his were much stronger opponents than he had originally estimated…No matter. His body flared with Darkus energy as he lunged forward, the Sky Blades aimed to slice open Skyress's throat. However, she wasn't about to let this happen.

Flaring her wings, she did a powerful U-turn and avoided the move. She then did a quick, agile turn that caused Taylean to fall beside her. The corrupted Ventus Ninja snarled as he aimed a scything cut at her. Spike, however, easily deflected the blow before aiming a flurry of quick cuts at his corrupted friend. Taylean blocked them in turn, and flew away before rushing back towards them.

This pattern continued for a few minutes, with each side becoming more and more frenzied and angry by the moment. Finally, Taylean withdrew the Sky Blades into his left gauntlet, before pulling out the Typhoon Star. He then began swinging it with immense force, increasing its momentum to a devastating speed within seconds.

He then swung the massive morning star at Skyress. The Ventus Phoenix, however, leaned over, allowing Spike to take the blow full in the chest. The Typhoon Star slammed into the golden armor... and shattered into smithereens. Taylean roared in sheer disbelief and shock as he stared at the broken remains of his prized weapon. So long, in fact, that he didn't notice Spike opening his maw at the same time Skyress aimed her glowing tail at him...

BAM! A massive green fireball and powerful green beam of Ventus energy blasted out of Spike's maw and Skyress's tail respectively, before combining into a fireball powered up by the beam. They smashed into Taylean, causing a flaming explosion of wind and fire to flare around him. After the smoke cleared, though, Spike and Skyress were shocked to discover that Taylean was still standing, smoke curling off his armor, but still standing. He leaned his head up, and his eyes glowed an eerie, sinister crimson red.

"Time to finish this," he whispered as his body flared with energy. "Shooting Destruction Slash!" He roared as he disappeared in a flurry of airwaves. Skyress and Spike tried to detect him using the method Spike invented during his Courtship Battle with the Ninja, but to no avail. Skyress then felt a powerful kick in her side, and gave a cry of agony as the force sent her spiraling to the ground.

Spike flared his wings as he felt his guardian fall from under him, and with a few flaps, became airborne. He then leaped down and wrapped both arms around Skyress's neck. With a powerful heave, he managed to keep both himself and his guardian suspended in the air as Skyress tried to heal herself. However, this ended as there was a glimmer of energy, and with a thundering boom, the Sky Blades flashed as Skyress screamed in agony.

"SKYRESS!" Spike roared as an ironclad gauntlet smashed into his face, forcing him away from Skyress.

"SPIKE! Taylean, stop this! I LOVE YOU!" Skyress cried as Taylean then executed one more immensely powerful slash. Skyress's eyes widened as a large cut was opened on her chest as she screamed, before a pair of armored gauntlets wrapped around her neck, pulling her to a stop. She then felt cold steel at her neck, and looked up to see Taylean looking down at her with a sinister grin.

"So much for you saving me, huh, my little _Skyressy-Whyressy_, isn't it?" Taylean mocked in a crude imitation of his original, prim voice. "This is the end for you. HYPER STO-"

He was cut off as a torrent of green energy flowed out of him. The Attribute of Ventus left his body and flowed into that of Spike, who had stood up, glaring at the corrupted Guardian. His body flared with a mixture of green and purple. His eyes had changed colors, like the four warriors before him. His right eye flared with the purple aura of the Element of Generosity, while his left eye glowed with the green aura of the Attribute of Ventus.

"No matter! You cannot win this anyways!" Taylean shouted. "HYPER STO-"

"SLASH RISE THUNDER!" Taylean bellowed in pure shock as Spike, now wielding spectral Sky Blades attached to his paws, a copy of his own attack, attacked him furiously with a series of powerful right hooks and uppercuts, chopping up his armor and rattling his eyes in his helmet. Skyress, now seeing a perfect opportunity, smashed a powerful Steel Wing into Taylean's chest, winding him, before kicking him away with a powerful kick of her talons.

She the leaped into the air and her body flared with Ventus energy as she charged her ultimate attack... Taylean kicked Spike away before raising his gauntlets to finish him off.

"Bad mistake. The last thing you'll be seeing is this. SUPEREME WIND-"

"DESTRUCTION METEOR STORM!" Taylean spun around in shock as Skyress screeched. Her body flared green as she whipped her wings and flew back, vanishing into the horizon with a flash.

"Hah! Seems that your guardian abandoned you as well!" Taylean mocked Spike. The purple dragon simply grinned.

"Look again," he simply responded. Taylean stared hard... before he saw a glint. His eyes widened in pure disbelief as Skyress, her whole body now engulfed in blazing emerald flames, charged towards him, her wings extended and the razor feathers glinting in the sun. With a roar, she smashed into him.

Spike covered his eyes with an arm as a huge explosion of wind and flames flattened everything around him. He then removed his forearm to see a downed Taylean lying in the crater generated by the force of the attack, a giant hole in his shoulder. The Darkus energy left his body as his armor returned to its normal green coloring.

Spike then sighed as the Attribute of Ventus left his body to return to its Bearer. Like Wolfurio before him, the healing light of the Attribute enveloped him, and instantly healed all his injuries, including the grievous hole in his shoulder left by Skyress's Destruction Meteor Storm. He then groggily sat up, opening his eyes and staring at his Skyress.

"Skyress?" he whispered, tears in his eyes as he looked at her. "What did I do? I'm so-" He was cut off as Skyress wrapped her wings tightly around him and pressed her lips to his, tears in her eyes. He placed his hand on her cheek as he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. They then separated as Skyress glared at him fiercely, tears still shimmering in her eyes.

"Don't ask me if I'm okay!" she snapped, "I just used my strongest attack on you and you're the one asking if _I'm_ okay?! It should be me asking if _you're _okay, you dunce-cap!"

"I'm so sorry, Skyress. I thought that because of my love for you, I could resist Kyurem's dark powers. It turns out not so much." Skyress simply smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry about that, Tay. Right now we have to help the others before Kyurem and Chrysalis destroy Canterlot and Ponyville!" Taylean nodded grimly before he stood up, whipping out the Sky Blades with a flourish.

"Let's go." With that, the three left to go help their friends defeat the menace once and for all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch.9 Final Fight Part II.6-Drago Vs Marvin & Dialga**

The five restored Guardians, their mates, and their partners flew off to help Discord and Dharak stop. Suddenly, a flash of fiery Darkus energy flew up between the Chaotic Duo and their troops…the possessed Titanium Dragonoid.

"No one's going to stop Their Majesties as long as _I'm_ around," he growled, holding up his Titanium Sword that glowed with Darkus-infused fire.

"Drago, it's us!" Helios cried.

"Your friends!" Groudon called out.

"Stop this madness!" Wolfurio roared. Drago only smiled as he slashed his weapon across the air before him, releasing a wave of Darkus energy that suddenly bounded the fifteen of them in dark-colored ropes.

"Madness?" he chuckled as he advanced towards Taylean and Skyress. "Oh, this is not madness..." He then raised the sword above his heads to deliver the fatal blow to them. "THIS…IS…DARKUS!" He then swung his sword downward as he roared those words…

"NO!" Drago was shocked when another sword blocked his…a sword glowing red with the Pyrus Attribute and violet fuchsia with the power of the Element of Magic…a sword wielded by none other than Marvin, who's left eye is red for Pyrus power and right is violet fuchsia for Magic.

"I won't let you do this, Drago!" the Martian cried as he pushed him back and turned to the others. He then slashed at the ropes with great speed, freeing his friends in ten seconds flat. "Go!" The others then flew off to Discord and Dharak's side as Drago glared at Marvin with an enraged growl.

"You'll pay for that, Martian," he roared, shooting out at him with his Darkus-infused sword. And so the two of them began their fight, much like their Courtship Battle not too long ago.

They were equally matched, using the same on each other. Drago attacks with Titanium Torrent, and Marvin stops it with Titanium Torrent. Marvin attacks with Dragon Blazer, and Drago fights back with Dragon Blazer. And they simultaneously launched a Dragon Maximum Striker at each other that caused an explosion. Marvin shielded his eyes to protect them from the blast.

_Big mistake, Martian_, Drago thought before shoot out at him and tackling him into a large rock nearby. Marvin cried out in pain as he became stunned and temporarily paralyzed from the force. He then looked up at Drago.

"Just like in our Courtship Battle," the red dragon chuckled darkly, raising his sword above his head once more. "Only this time, I wi—"

"DRAGO!" Said Dragonoid stopped in mid-blow as Dialga flew up between him and Marvin. But her mate simply smiled at her maliciously.

"If you think I'm too scared to fight you, you're sadly mistaken, Dia."

"I have no intention to fight you at all, Drago," the Temporal Dragon replied, fighting back her tears. "I'm more than welcome to accept my demise. But before I do…at least let me have one last kiss." Drago lowered his sword in reply, the grin still on his face.

"Very well," he said, taking his mate into his arms. "One kiss won't hurt." He then pressed his lips into hers, not knowing how wrong he is. Finding her chance, Dialga held onto him tightly and kissed him back, working her powers on him to help him remember who he really is.

Drago would have pulled away, but the memories flooding through his mind was keeping him from doing so: his childhood memories of him and Twilight; the day they first met Marvin and Dialga; his and Marvin's new friendship after the Courtship Battle; his sparring and playing around with Dialga…

As the memories flowed through Drago's mind, the Darkus energy flowed out of him, turning him back to normal. When the two dragons finally parted from their kiss, Drago panted before turning to Dialga.

"Draco," she whispered to him, "are you alright, love?" Drago smiled back as he nuzzled her softly.

"Thanks to you, I am," he purred as Marvin flew to their side.

"I apologize for interrupting your moment," he said to them, "but I believe your fellow Attribute Bearers need their leader." With a nod, Drago freed Dialga from his embrace.

"FOR EQUESTRIA!" he roared, holding his Pyrus-infused sword above his head. Then the three of them went to aid the others, completing the army and freeing all the possessed guardians from Kyurem's hold.


	12. Chapter 12

The song is a parody of the Filthy Finale from the Nightmare Before Christmas game, Oogie's Revenge (owned by Disney). Enjoy!

**Ch.11: Final Fight Part III-Chaotic Finale**

Chrysalis smiled at her large size. She's glad that she ripped out that page containing the Juggernaut Spell; with it, she can conquer all of Equestria with some of Kyurem's help. Kyurem, riding on atop her head, savored her partner's large size as well. With it, the two of them could take over Equestria once and for all!

"First thing I will do is destroy Ponyville," Chrysalis said to Kyurem, "to make an example to those who dare oppose me."

"Indeed," Kyurem chuckled, "then I shall release my Dark Seeker army to enslave those foolish ponies!"

"Not while we're still around, you're not!" The giantess and her guardian turned to see Discord, Dharak, Sombra, Darkrai, the empowered Lovers of Harmony, their guardians, and the Circle of Guardians flying before them, ready to defeat them once and for all. The two Queens simply smiled at them arrogantly.

"Don't you ever quit?" Chrysalis asked.

"You don't stand a chance against us now that Chrysalis is empowered by the Juggernaut Spell!" Kyurem pointed out.

"Sorry, Chrysalis and Kyurem," Discord said, snapping his fingers to have a force field appear around Ponyville and another one around Canterlot to shield them from the damage. "But if you're going to conquer Equestria, you'll have to get through all of us!" The giantess then sneered at his stepbrother mocking her.

Kyurem simply blasted the force fields with a powerful Draco Meteor, blasting through them, but Dharak snapped his talons and two more force fields, flaring with Darkus energy, appeared around them.

"So be it!" Chrysalis roared, turning her whole body to face the twenty-two that defy her and her guardian.

"Time for you to loose once and for all!" Kyurem roared. Discord and Dharak just rolled their eyes with a wry scoff.

"That all ya gotta say? Cuz they're what we would call famous last words!" Chrysalis charged at them with a roar, while Kyurem flew off her head and used the power of the Juggernaut spell to become as powerful as a hundred guardians. The dragon's body crackled with dark energy as she charged at the fourteen guardians, who ducked aside and attacked her. The eight warriors flew out of the Changeling Queen's way. The battle started with the Changeling Queen trying to hit them with a blast from her horn, but the heroes dodged them with ease as Chrysalis begins the song for their chaotic finale, while Kyurem blasted a powerful Glaciate at the heroes, but they dodged them with ease as Kyurem also started to sing.

**Chrysalis: **_Well, well, well!_

_Such little pests, you are!_

_Still around, are you?_

**Kyurem: **_Oh, I can't say we like that!_

_Why don't you just give up?_

_You know, surrender!_

Discord, Dharak, and their armies joined in the song as they fought back against them, the citizens of Ponyville and Canterlot watching them from within the force fields. Marvin fired the Emblem of Magic at the giantess with his fuchsia horn, and Peter fired the Emblem of Honest at her with his warm orange horn. Discord helped out his two warriors with his powerful blast that took the form of the two Elements themselves. Drago leaped forward, the Flare Blade flaring with Pyrus Attribute energy, and plunged it into the side of the hyper-powered Kyurem, while Wolfurio followed it up with an Attribute of Haos-powered slash. Virizion then struck with Close Combat, while Dialga blasted a Roar of Time into Kyurem's side. Dharak then aimed a powerful Thunder Gladiator at Kyurem, taking the shape of the two Attributes themselves. The attacks struck them with great power, but they stood their ground to keep from crumbling in pain.

**Discord, Marvin, & Peter: **_It's over! It's over!_

_Your schemes were bound to fail!_

**Dharak, Drago, & Wolfurio: **_It's over, you're finished here!_

_Your next stop will be jail!_

Chrysalis and Kyurem just smirked at them arrogantly, thinking they can beat them. As they fought, the Ponies and Guardians weren't the only ones watching the battle. Within the throne room of the castle of Planet Mars, Queen Tyr'hanee watched with fear but hope for Marvin and Dialga from her throne, Duck Dodgers at her right, Palkia behind her, and Cadet at her left. Also with them are Peter's cousin Pepe le Pew and Penelope Pussycat, holding each other's hands as they watched the battle shown on the giant Martian screen, along with Virizion's fellow Musketeers, Cobalion, Terrakion, and Keldeo were there as well, who looked on with brave but hopeful expressions for their member and her lover.

**Chrysalis: **_They mock us! They fight us!_

_I don't know which is worse!_

**Kyurem: **_I might just crack my wings now_

_If I don't die laughing first!_

**Both: **_Ha, ha, ha!_

The Changeling and Ice Dragon Queens weren't laughing for long when Spike, Discord, Dharak, Taylean, Boulderon, and Pyrus struck them with more powerful blasts. Spike's was the Emblem of Generosity from royal violet horn, and Pyrus' was the Emblem of Kindness from his bright pink horn. Boulderon's was the Emblem of Subterra from his Crusher Mace, while Taylean's was the Emblem of Ventus from his glowing Sky Blades. Skyress followed it up with a powerful Destruction Meteor Storm, while Groudon added a powerful Earthquake. Chrysalis and Kyurem then crashed onto the ground with a quaking, earth-shaking crash.

**Discord, Pyrus, & Spike: **_Is this a trick? Cuz we're not impressed!_

_You're bad, and now you're tall!_

**Dharak, Boulderon, & Taylean: **_You know what they say, they bigger they are_

_The harder they will fall!_

Chrysalis and Kyurem got up quickly with an enraged snarl before fighting back. In the Ponyville Hospital, Garble, Salamence, and their gangs watched the battle through the window of Garble and Salamence's hospital room. Also with them are Granny Smith, Grandfather Metagross, the Table of Evolution Seekers: Fraxure; Gabite; Charmeleon; and Dragonair, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders: Apple Bloom; Scootaloo; Babs Seeds; and Sweetie Belle. The two Earth Ponies and their Pokemon were a little scared for Big Mac, Wolfurio, and Kyogre, but a little comfort from Granny, Grandfather, Salamence, and Garble was all they need to cheer them on. Sweetie, Dragonair, Gabite, and Scootaloo also cheered our heroes on as the teenage dragons and Guardians cheered on their Rookie Dragon and Phoenix Spike and Skyress.

**Chrysalis: **_Talk, talk, talk! But I tell you_

_This giantess's going nowhere!_

**Kyurem: **_If I were you, I'd take a hike!_

_There's danger in the air!_

Discord, Dharak, Sombra, Darkrai, and their warriors flew around Chrysalis and Kyurem as if they were performing an aerial dance. Before either of them could attack, all twenty-two blasted them, each with different kind of magical blast. Sombra's was an emerald green, Darkrai's was a pitch black, Dharak's was blood red, and Discord's was sunshine gold.

**Discord: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Dialga & Virizion: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Dharak: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Skyress & Groudon: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Discord & Dharak: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Rayquaza & Kyogre: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Discord & Dharak: **_We're the Masters of Chaos/Darkness!_

"Equestria will never be yours!" Discord and Dharak then roared as Chrysalis crumbled to her knees, while Kyurem was sent flying into the ground, creating a smoking crater. But they got up again, rage in their sickly green and cold yellow eyes that shows the envy and hate they felt towards their stepbrothers for so long.

"Your pessimism will be your downfall!" they roared back. In response, Lionwing blasted her with the Emblem of Loyalty from his crimson red horn, and Big Mac blasted her with the Emblem of Laughter from his sky blue horn. Helios barraged Kyurem with rockets and mini-gun bullets glowing with the Darkus Attribute, before hitting her with a blast of his Ragnarock Buster. Trister blasted Kyurem with a powerful stream of water glowing with the Aquos Attribute, before hurling Crouch Buster after Crouch Buster at the Ice Dragon. Rayquaza smashed into Kyurem with a V-Create, engulfing her in blazing flames, before blasting a Hyper Beam right into her face. Kyogre followed it up with a rain boosted Water Spout to the stomach. Discord and Dharak's magic helping them made the two Queens slide back across the ground with a grimace of pain.

**Discord, Big Mac, & Lionwing: **_Well, we're feeling angry_

_And there's plenty left to do!_

**Dharak, Trister, & Helios: **_We've fought your most unwelcome help_

_And now we're after you!_

Thinking they can still beat them with their immense height and powers, Chrysalis and Kyurem fought back with a snarling roar. In Camelot, Devon, Cornwall, and Ayden watched the battle with determination for Lionwing through Merlin's crystal ball, Kayley and Gareth also watching them and praying for the gryphon to emerge victorious, while Regirock, Regice, and Registeel watched silently, praying for the Sky High Dragon and her two Weather Trio comrades to emerge victorious. In the mountains where the dragons go for the Great Migration, a few of Pyrus' dragon friends along with Groudon and Kyogre's friends Latios and Latias watched and cheered on their comrades, their roars clearly heard across the mountains.

**Chrysalis: **_Even if you catch us_

_You could never do us in!_

**Kyurem: **_We're ten stories high and just as strong!_

_Which means that we will win!_

Discord, Dharak, and their armies performed their aerial dance around Chrysalis and Kyurem as they tried to catch their breath. Before they could stop them, they blasted them with their attacks once more, breaking their wings and cracking Chrysalis's horn and Kyurem's generator tail all over the place to render them powerless.

**Pyrus, Wolfurio, & Helios: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Discord: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Taylean, Boulderon, & Trister: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Dharak: **_Whoa-oh-oh!_

**Warriors' Guardians: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Discord & Dharak: **_We're the Masters of Chaos/Darkness!_

"This ends here and now!" Discord and Dharak cried, but Chrysalis and Kyurem got up, more arrogant than before.

"Don't make us laugh!" they shot back. Discord then blasted Chrysalis with a blast of golden magic, and Sombra aided him with a blast of emerald, forcing her to her side as her horn cracked more. Kyurem tried to heal her partner, but was smashed by a powerful Exodus Breaker from Dharak and Focus Blast from Darkrai, cracking her generator tail more.

**Discord & Sombra: **_It's over! You're finished!_

_You'll never get away!_

**Dharak & Darkrai: **_You, the Queens of all Equestria?_

_Yeah, that'll be the day!_

Hearing those last two lines, Chrysalis shot up and tried to clamp her mouth around the heroes to eat them, but they just flew aside. Kyurem then tried to blast them with Blizzard, but Drago melted through the snow with Dragon Maximum Striker. Due to their immense beatings and the losses of their Dark Paladins, they've been slowed down. Within the throne room of the Canterlot Castle, Twilight and her friends concentrated on their Elements to make Discord, Dharak, and their teams stronger. Celestia, Arceus, Giratina, and Luna watched the battle with concern that later left when Kaa and Hiss and their guardians hugged them gently in comforting faith.

**Chrysalis: **_How feeble! How childish!_

_Is that the best you've got?_

**Kyurem: **_You think that you're heroes, brothers!_

_But we think you are not!_

"You cannot beat us!" Chrysalis and Kyurem roared in rage as a white glimmer appeared on the Changeling's chest. "We are the Queens of the Changelings and Dark Seekers and all of Equestria!" A golden-yellow light suddenly shot across her chest, and the glimmer was gone. Looking up, their eyes went wide with fear when they saw that the light was Discord and Dharak, and in Discord's talons was the page with the Juggernaut Spell, explaining the white glimmer.

"Your Queens of nothing!" Dharak and Discord roared back as the Queens felt themselves begin to shrink and weaken. As they were shrinking, the army of eighteen shot out and struck them with their weapons glowing their Element and Attribute colors. Sombra and Darkrai helped out with their horn, wings, and hands glowing emerald and black, and Discord and Dharak as their entire bodies glowed gold and dark red.

**Discord & Dharak: **_Whoooaaa!_

**Discord: **_Now it's time for you to see_

_Our magic fly through the air!_

**Dharak: **_'Cause we rule Darkness and Chaos_

_And for you, we won't play fair!_

As Chrysalis and Kyurem fell towards the earth below in their original sizes, Discord, Dharak, Darkrai, Sombra, and army of eighteen flew around them in a colorful circle.

**Sombra: **_It's greatly intense, we must agree_

_With lives on the line!_

**Darkrai: **_Not ours, of course, but yours, dear girls!_

_Now that will be just fine!_

The twenty-two of them then shot one final blast at the two Queens before they could react. When they did, a colorful crystal grew around them, glowing with the colors of the magical blasts trapping them. In response, Chrysalis and Kyurem gave out one final roar in defeat and rage.

**Discord & Sombra: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Warriors: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Dharak & Darkrai: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Mane Six's Guardians: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Discord, Dharak, Darkrai, & Sombra: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Warriors' Guardians: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Discord & Dharak: **_We're the Masters of Chaos/Darkness!_

The colorful lights then grew around them, spreading out across the valley beyond Ponyville and beyond Canterlot. When it vanished, the valley was healed of its damage from the fight. And at the very center, the twenty-two triumphant heroes stood on the ground, surrounding the giant crystal holding the forever-trapped Chrysalis and Kyurem.

They have done it; they have won and saved all of Equestria from the tyranny of the Changeling and Ice Dragon Queens!


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch.12: Love Overcomes All**

Back at the Canterlot throne room, the Ponies, the Princesses, the Ladies, the two snakes and their two guardians saw that Chrysalis and Kyurem have vanished in the colorful flash as they were shrinking and falling to earth.

"Do…do you think they've won?" asked Fluttershy with a shaky voice.

"Why don't you ask us yourselves?" Discord's voice asked. They turned to the side as there was a flash of light. When it vanished, Discord, Dharak, Darkrai, Sombra, the twelve guardians, and the six warriors stood before them, along with Chrysalis and Kyurem trapped entirely in the crystal like a couple of dinosaurs trapped in ice from an iceberg.

"Looks like Chrysalis and Kyurem will think _twice _before pulling the stunts they've pulled before," Dharak stated with a smile at his and Discord's trapped stepsisters.

"Discord!" Celestia cried with delight before rushing up to him and tackling him with a kiss.

"Dharak!" Arceus also cried, also tackling her lover with a kiss. Fortunately, Discord conjured up two clouds of cotton candy to break their fall before they can hit the floor. He and Dharak then returned the kisses as they lied on the billowy softness.

"Oh, Marvin," Twilight said, hugging the Martian. "I was so worried; I thought I'd lost you."

"It'll take more than those hags to get rid of me," he replied as he hugged her back in comfort.

"Dialga," Pyrus then said to his mate, "I am so sorry for everything that happened. I tried to stay strong for the guys and fight the darkness, but…" Dialga just silence him with a kiss.

"It's alright, Drago," she said when she pulled from is lips. "All that matters is that we've won and lived to win another day." Drago just smiled at her before hugging her.

"Look, Rainy," Lionwing said to the rainbow-maned Pegasus as he spread out his wings. "Not a single scratch on me. So…do I get that kiss as my reward?"

"How's _this _for an answer?" she answered slyly before grabbing his head and pulling him into a strong kiss. They then tumbled to the ground when the gryphon fell forward out of surprise.

"Now _that_ is what I call a hero's reward," Rayquaza giggled.

"Then how come _I _didn't get one?" Helios explained. "I mean, seriously! I nearly got my—"

"Oh, hush up, ya goofball," his mate laughed before kissing him on the lips. He then fainted in reply with a goofy smile on his face.

"Oh, Pyrus," Fluttershy cried, rushing towards the red dragon. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Well, I might be hurting a tiny bit on the cheek," he teased. The Pegasus understood what he's planning and played along.

"Aw, you poor baby," she cooed. "Maybe _this_ will make it better." She then kissed him on the cheek before Pyrus hugged her.

"Groudon," Boulderon then said to his mate, "I really, _really_ need to know…was I a jerk when I was a Dark Paladin?" The red dinosaur looked down sheepishly.

"Well, you were acting a little like Fluttershy when Discord turned her into her opposite…" Boulderon winced in reply.

"Oh, Groudie, I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I—" He was cut off when Groudon hugged him.

"I know," she whispered softly. "You weren't yourself. But at least you're back." Boulderon then hugged her with a smile.

"Oh, Big Mac! I'm so happy that you came back! I'm going to make you a dozen—no, _three _dozen—apple fritters!" Pinkie cried, hugging the stallion by his neck. Big Mac just returned the hug with a smile as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks for snapping me out of it, Ky," Trister said, hugging the whale Pokemon. "I _so _owe you some of those cupcakes you love." Kyogre just giggled as she hugged him back.

"I was hopin' ya come back in one piece," Applejack said as she rubbed her head into Peter's throat.

"I would never leave you, _ma petite_," he replied, hugging her.

"Virizion," Wolfurio said to her, "I am so sorry. I was afraid that something like this would happen. I-"

"There, there, _mon amour_," she purred, giving him an Eskimo kiss. "You're alright now. That's all that matters."

"Oh, Spike! I was so worried!" Rarity sobbed, tackling the teenage dragon to the floor before barraging his face with kisses. "Don't you _ever _scare me like that again! I was so scared! Oh, my wittle Spikey-Wikey! Are you hurt?"

"Rarity, take it easy. I'm okay," Spike replied, although he doesn't mind the kissing.

"Skyress, please forgive me, love!" Taylean cried as he hugged his mate and covered her with kisses. "I never meant to hurt you like I did! You're not hurt, are you? Oh, please tell me you're alright!"

"Taylean, I'm fine," she chuckled with a blush on her face. "Really, you've nothing to worry about." As for Sombra and Luna, the Moon Princess nuzzled her head into the Shadow Unicorn's throat.

"I was worried I'd never see you again," she said to him softly, causing Sombra to smile. "I would never get the chance to tell you that I love you."

"I guess I owe you a romantic evening to make it all up to you then, don't I?" he asked in a teasing tone. She simply looked up at him with a smile.

"That," she answered, "and this." She then pressed her lips into his, and he returned the kiss happily.

"I was afraid that I've lost you too," Giratina whispered as she embraced Darkrai.

"And I you, dearest," he replied in comfort before kissing her on the forehead. Twilight, Marvin, Drago, and Dialga then went up to Discord, Celestia, Dharak, and Arceus as they pulled apart from their kisses and turned to them.

"Looks like you did it, Discord," Twilight said to him.

"You too, Dharak," Drago said to the Guardian.

"_We _did it," the Draconequus corrected them.

"_We _certainly did," Dharak concurred.

"Twilight and Drago, thanks to you all, we can finally be together," Celestia said to her student and her guardian.

"So we wonder if you, Dialga, and Marvin be in charge of putting together our wedding?" asked Arceus. "So that we can get married finally?" Twilight and Drago smiled in replied as Marvin held her hoof and Dialga held his claw.

"It will be our honor, Princess."

"It will be our honor, Your Excellency."


	14. Chapter 14

Here's the epilogue you've all been waiting for. It's sort of a parody of the final scenes of part 2 of the episode Canterlot Wedding, and I only own one character in the epilogue. Everyone and everything else belongs to their proper owners. I also don't own the song; it belongs to 98 Degrees. Enjoy the Wedding!

**Epilogue: Finally Married**

Over the week after Chrysalis and Kyurem's defeat, the Mane Six, their lovers, and all of their guardians worked hard to make Discord and Princess Celestia's and Arceus and Dharak's double-wedding perfect but starting as soon as possible. They can tell that the princess and her love and their guardians couldn't wait too long to get married. Kyurem and Chrysalis had ruined their chance before; they're not going to go through that same thing again.

Princess Celestia, Discord, Arceus, and Dharak have decided to invite the warriors and their guardians' friends to the wedding as well as a thank-you for helping Discord and Dharak, and those friends returned the favor by helping get the wedding together faster. Duck Dodgers, Cadet, Queen Tyr'hanee, and Palkia helped Twilight, Marvin, Drago, and Dialga organize the ceremony and the reception. Pepe, Penelope, Cobalion, Terrakion, and Keldeo aided Peter, Applejack, Virizion, and Wolfurio in cooking the food. Devon, Cornwall, Ayden, Kayley, Gareth, Regirock, Regice, and Registeel decorated the hall for the wedding ceremony alongside Rainbow Dash, Lionwing, Helios, and Rayquaza. Garble and Salamence have been let out early of the hospital, but Garble's arm and wing and Salamence's front leg and wing are still in their casts; doesn't stop them, the dragons, and their guardians from helping Rarity, Spike, Taylean, and Skyress in putting together Arceus and Celestia's wedding dresses. Discord and Dharak shrunk Pyrus' friends so that they, Latios, and Latias can play the music of which Pyrus, Fluttershy, Boulderon, and Groudon are in charge. And the Cutie Mark Crusaders (Babs included) and their guardians (plus Charmeleon) happily helped Pinkie Pie, Big Mac, Trister, and Kyogre with all the fun ideas for the reception.

*~*~*FM~*~MF*~*~*

The day of the wedding has finally arrived, and the great hall was incredibly packed with the guests invited to witness the marriage of their Princess and the Draconequus that saved them all and the marriage of their Lady and the Lord of Darkness that saved them all as well, mostly the friends and families of the Mane Six, their boyfriends, and their guardians.

At the end of the hall stood Princess Cadence and Reshiram, asked to be the Justices of the Peace on account of Cadence's role as the Princess of True Love. At her right stood Discord and Dharak, each dressed in a long white cape with a silver-and-ruby clasp shaped like shield with crossed swords. At their right stood their Best Colt and Best Paladin King Sombra and Lord Darkrai, who quickly straightened the clasp on the Grooms' capes. Behind the Grooms at their left are Kaa and Sir Hiss, dressed in red-and-violet caps and capes and carrying a white pillow with their wings bearing two rings with diamonds, and Mewtwo and Genesect, wearing lavender-and-golden capes while holding a silver pillow with two golden rings with diamonds with their psychic powers. At the steps at the Best Colt and Best Paladin's right stood the Grooms-Colts and Groom-Paladins: Marvin and Pyrus; Peter and Wolfurio; Lionwing and Helios; Spike and Taylean; Pyrus and Boulderon; and Big Mac and Trister. Each of them is dressed in a golden military suit like the one that each of Captain Shining Armor and Zekrom's soldiers wore at their, Cadence and Reshiram's double-wedding.

Seeing that the entire ceremony is ready, Cadence nodded to the musicians/Pyrus and Groudon's friends, and Latios, Latias, and the dragons began to play the music of the Bridal March. Smokes, Ingram, Hydreigon, and Haze opened the doors at the other end of the hall to allow the march to enter. The first to enter were the Cutie Mark Crusaders as the Flower Fillies: Apple Bloom; Sweetie Belle; Babs Seed; and Scootaloo. Their guardians were also with them as their escorts as they also held white candles with great care. Gently swinging their baskets to and fro, the Flower Fillies started to litter the red carpet as they made their way down it. Following them were the Princess and Lady's Brides-Mares and Brides-Guardians: the Mane Six, each dressed in a Brides-Mare gown representing their proper Element of Harmony, and the mates of their guardians, each dressed in a gown to represent her mate's proper Attribute of Power. The Mane Six and their guardians' mates walked down the carpet in six pairs: Twilight and Applejack; Dialga and Virizion; Rainbow and Rarity; Rayquaza and Skyress; Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie; and Groudon and Kyogre. And behind them walked in Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus with Luna and Giratina at either side of them as their Mare/Guardian of Honor and the ones to give the brides away.

Discord smiled in awe when he saw his future wife. She was dressed in a beautiful white silk dress with a long train of satin ribbons trailing behind her and golden thread embroidery. Decorating the dress were gems to bring out the dress's splendor more: fuchsia garnets; orange topazes; cyan sapphires; pink diamonds; red rubies; and violet amethysts. The clasp on her dress is an iris with indigo satin petals and leaves of green emeralds. And the veil attached to the bottom of her tiara was laced with star designs, but it's still thin enough to allow Celestia's eyes to sparkle into the eyes of her future husband.

Dharak smiled in awe as well when he saw his future mate. She was dressed in a beautiful white silk dress with a long train of satin ribbons trailing behind her and golden thread embroidery, just like Celestia's. Decorating the dress were gems shaped like the Bakugan Attribute symbols: ruby Pyrus; amber Subterra; diamond Haos; amethyst Darkus; sapphire Aquos; and emerald Ventus. The clasp on her dress is the emblem of Vestroia made of quartz. And the veil attached to the bottom of her crown of lilies was laced with floral designs, but it's still thin enough to allow Arceus' eyes to sparkle into the eyes of her future mate.

Discord and Dharak just wanted so badly to take Celestia and Arceus into their arms and kiss them right in front of everypony and every-guardian, but they know that they have to wait until Cadence and Reshiram have pronounced them husbands and wives for that. Each groom's heart began to beat faster as his bride reached the steps and nuzzled her sister before stepping up to stand at his left. Luna and Giratina then stepped up behind their sisters alongside the Mane Six and the Brides-Guardians, allowing Cadence and Reshiram to begin the ceremony as the music died down and as the brides and grooms faced them:

"Dear friends and families," Cadence announced, "we are gathered here today to witness the matrimonial union of the two entities before us: Discord Draconequus…"

"Just 'Discord' is fine," he replied with a smile. Cadence simply smiled back with understanding before she corrected it:

"The matrimonial union of Discord and Princess Celestia."

"We are also gathered here today to witness the matrimonial union of their two guardians before us," Reshiram added. "Lord Phantom Dharak…"

"Just 'Lord Dharak' if it's not too much trouble," he asked with a modest smile, and Reshiram nodded with a returning smile.

"The matrimonial union of Lord Dharak and Lady Arceus."

"The love that each couple shares is crystal clear," Cadence then said, "a sign that love can truly be possible because it can only come from within the two hearts destined to become one."

"As a result," Reshiram added, "these two entities and their two guardians have proven that love can also happen in ways that does not appear possible until proven otherwise." She and Cadence then turned to Discord and Dharak.

"Do you, Discord," Cadence asked, "take Princess Celestia to be your wedded wife, to love with all your heart and soul, through times of peace and times of chaos, for all of time?"

"And do you, Lord Dharak," Reshiram asked, "take Lady Arceus to be your wedded wife, to love with all your heart and soul, through times of peach and times of chaos, for all of time?" Discord and Dharak simply turned to Celestia and Arceus with a smile before giving their answer in unison.

"I do." Celestia and Arceus smiled back as their nieces then turned to them.

"And do you, Princess Celestia," Cadence asked, "take Discord to be your wedded husband, to love with all your heart and soul, through times of peace and times of chaos, for all of time?"

"And do you, Lady Arceus," Reshiram asked, "take Lord Dharak to be your wedded husband, to love with all your heart and soul, through times of peace and times of chaos, for all of time?" Celestia and Arceus' eyes sparkled, but they kept back their tears as they gave their answer in unison.

"I do." Discord and Dharak smiled back as Cadence and Reshiram then turned to the snakes and their guardians.

"May we have the rings please?" Kaa and Hiss held their pillow to the pink princess, who took them with her blue-aura magic and gave them to the lovers. Celestia's ring was placed on her horn, and Discords was placed on the middle talon of his eagle claw.

Mewtwo and Genesect held their pillow to the white dragon, who took them with her red-aura magic and gave them to the lovers' guardians. Arceus' ring was placed on her left frontal hoof, and Dharak's was placed on the middle claw of his left hand. The each pair faced each other as Cadence and Reshiram finished the ceremony:

"By the Power of Love vested in us, we hereby pronounce you husbands and wives…mare and stallion and mate and mate…High King and High Queen of Equestria and High Ruler of the Guardians of Equestria." They then turned to their new uncles. "You may now kiss the brides."

Discord then lifted Celestia's veil up and over her head to unveil her face, while Dharak did the same to Arceus' veil. Taking his respective new wife into his arms, each held her close as he then kissed her on the lips simultaneously. The brides simply returned the kiss with a smile as everyone cheered them on.

They are finally together, and nothing is going to tear them apart.

*~*~*FM~*~MF*~*~*

As dusk was beginning to fall over the castle gardens where the wedding reception is being held, Discord took Celestia into his arms to begin their first waltz as a married couple. Dharak did the same with Arceus to begin their first waltz as a married couple. Each pair gazed into each other's eyes as they moved slowly to the music that had begun to play.

At the side of the dance floor, Luna has landed next to Sombra after lowering the sun for her sister and is now resting her head against the side of the Shadow Unicorn's neck with a smile. Giratina has also returned after making sure that the gates to the netherworld are completely locked and shut and is now resting her head onto Darkrai's shoulder.

"They look so perfect together, don't they?" Luna asked Sombra.

"Yes," he answered, "and one day…it will be _you _and _I _that will be sharing that dance together." Luna blushed but didn't pull away from him.

"Talk about perfect, huh?" Giratina asked Darkrai.

"Yes," he answered. "Makes me hope that our wedding comes soon." Giratina simply gave him a blushing smile.

Twilight and Drago meanwhile turned to Pinkie and Trister before giving them a nod, and the pink Earth Pony and her Aquos guardian immediately understood the signal. They then dashed over to the DJ Vinyl Scratch and nodded to her, and the Unicorn winked at her knowingly before putting the needle on the record.

"Time to rock this night out with our big stars, Princess Luna and King Sombra, and Lady Giratina and Lord Darkrai!" she cried. Discord, Dharak, Celestia, and Arceus stopped their dance and turned to see Twilight, Marvin, Drago, and Dialga toss four microphones to Luna, Sombra, Giratina, and Darkrai, who then started to sing their quartet for the couples.

**Luna: **_Baby, I knew at once_

_That you were meant for me_

_Deep in my soul I know_

_That I'm your destiny_

**Giratina: **_Though you're unsure_

_Why fight the tide_

_Don't think so much_

_Let your heart decide_

Realizing that they're singing this song for them, the two married couples danced as well, their Brides-Mares/Guardians and Grooms-Colts/Guardians joining in as well. The Princess just had to laugh as her husband twirled her around and then held her in a tango dip. Arceus laughed as well as her mate did the same with her while holding a rose in between his teeth flirtingly.

**Sombra: **_Baby, I see your future_

_And it's tied to mine_

_I look in your eyes_

_And see you searching for a sign_

**Darkrai: **_But you'll never fall_

_'Til you let go_

_Don't be scared_

_Of what you don't know_

The other guests just had to join in on the fun as well. Garble did the Egyptian/moonwalk with his good arm while Sweetie Belle danced with him on his held up tail, and Salamence moved his body to the beat (careful not to hurt his bad leg) while Dragonair danced swayed on his back with a laugh. Bulldoze and Tyranitar enjoyed some of the cake along with Cadet. And Devon and Cornwall did some aerial fire-breathing moves along with Rad, Hawktor, Latios, Latias, and some of Pyrus' friends.

**Luna & Sombra: **_True to your heart_

_You must be true to your heart_

_That's when the heavens will part_

_And baby, shower you with my love_

**Giratina & Darkrai: **_Open your eyes_

_Your heart can tell you no lies_

_And when you're true to your heart_

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

As Sir Hiss and Genesect were also enjoying the party, they bumped into two young ladies. Turns out it was a pale lavender cat-girl dressed in a red gown and her guardian, a small Pokemon that has a pink slip of musical notes for hair. Hiss blushed a little at how cute she looks, especially with her green eyes, short brown hair, and the treble clef mark on the back of her right wrist. Genesect also blushed at the other Pokemon's cuteness, especially with the marking of a two crossed kitchen utensils (a whisk and a spatula) on her right paw.

"Oh…hello," Hiss said to the cat with a small smile.

"H…Hi," Genesect said, holding his claw up in awe at the Pokemon. The two girls simply returned their greeting with a cute smile that makes them want to kiss them in front of everypony and every-guardian.

"Hi," the cat said. "I'm Clawdia."

"And I'm her guardian Meloetta," the Pokemon added, "We've probably never met, but we were from another kingdom before we came to work here in the palace as two of the Princesses and Ladies' cooks a few weeks ago."

"Applejack, Wolfurio, Virizion, and Peter invited us to help with the catering," Clawdia then explained.

"My name isss Sssir Hisss," the snake then replied with a polite bow, "but my friendsss jussst call me Hisss."

"And I'm his guardian Genesect," the robot bug said with a polite nod. "And we were working alongside Discord and Dharak…uh, back when he was Razenoid. And truth be told, I didn't take you two as cooks."

"Yes," Hiss explained. "With your adorable looksss, we thought you were ladiesss-in-waiting."

"Oh, you're so sweet," the girls replied with giggles. Hiss and Genesect just smiled back, now knowing how Discord and Dharak felt when _they _fell in love.

**Luna: **_Someone you know is on your side_

_Can set you free_

**Sombra: **_I can do that for you_

_If you believe in me_

**Giratina: **_Why second-guess_

**Darkrai: **_What feels so right_

**Luna & Sombra: **_Just trust your heart_

**Giratina & Darkrai: **_And you'll see the light_

As the party was still going on, Babs, Charmeleon, Fraxure, and Apple Bloom decided to take some pictures of the reception. One picture was of Kayley, Gareth, Regirock, Regice, and Registeel by the punch bowl with Tyr'hanee, Palkia, and Dodgers. Another picture was of Haze, Smokes, Hydreigon, and Ingram secretly gagging at Pepe kissing Penelope and Cobalion, Terrakion, and Keldeo rolling their eyes at them in amusement. And another was of Daimundo and Metagross getting quite popular with some of the fine ladies of the party, including a certain popular mare by the name of Fleur-de-Lis and her guardian Ninetales.

**Giratina & Darkrai: **_True to your heart_

_You must be true to your heart_

_That's when the heavens will part_

_And baby, shower you with my love_

**Luna & Sombra: **_Open your eyes_

_Your heart can tell you no lies_

_And when you're true to your heart_

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

Hiss and Genesect weren't the only ones who may have found some love in their lives. As Kaa settled down on a stone bench and Mewtwo under a tree to rest a little, another snake lowered her head from the branches of the tree the bench was under and next to Kaa. She is a beautiful scarlet boa with beautiful blue eyes and a blue bubble marking on the right side of her neck.

"A little too much fun?" she asked. Kaa turned and blushed slightly at the beauty before him.

"Uh, a little," he answered with a slight gulp. "I, uh…don't think we've met before. I'm Kaa; I worked alongssside Dissscord." He then pointed at Mewtwo. "And that'sss my guardian Mewtwo. He worked alongssside Dharak back when he wasss Razenoid."

"A pleasure to meet you," the Genetic Pokemon said to her with a smile that seems to be teasing Kaa. "Uh, just out of curiosity, who is your guardian? I asked because your mark seems familiar to me."

"That would _me_, Mewtwo," a gentle voice answered. He turned and was surprised to find a small pink cat with blue eyes floating beside him, bearing a red rose mark on her small right paw.

"Mew!" Mewtwo cried. "I…I haven't seen since…well, since Giovanni—" He stopped when Mew placed herself at his chest and hugged him, making him blush like crazy.

"I've missed you too," she said with a giggle. Kaa then turned to the boa who smiled.

"I'm Akai," she said with a smile. "And the pink cat is my guardian Mew. We were brought here from a far-off rainforest to live here in the garden."

"Akai…that'sss Japanessse for 'red', right?" Kaa asked. Her eyes sparkled into his sweetly.

"You really know your Japanese. I'm impressed."

"Oh, uh, Mewtwo and I've been doing a little reading in the library," he replied humbly, "ssso I've learn a little."

"Well, either way," Akai giggled, nuzzling her cheek into his, "you _still_ impressed me." Kaa just looked away with a bashful smile as his blush grew. If one doesn't know any better, he and Mewtwo would say that the song's getting to them.

**Sombra: **_You know it's true_

**Darkrai: **_Your heart knows what's good for you_

**Luna: **_Let your heart show you the way_

**Giratina: **_It'll see you through_

Discord looked up and smirked when he saw his two snake comrades. Dharak also looked up and smiled when he saw his two Pokemon comrades.

"Hey, Tia," Discord said with a chuckle. "Don't look now, but I think Kaa and Hiss have found some lady friends of their own."

"I think that Mewtwo and Genesect have also found some sweethearts of their own, Arcy," Dharak laughed to his mate. Their new wives turned and smiled when they saw the snakes and their guardians getting acquainted with their new love interests.

**Darkrai: **_Girl, your heart is driving me_

_To where you are_

**Giratina: **_Well, you can take both hands off the wheel_

_And still get far_

**Sombra: **_Be swept away_

**Luna: **_Enjoy the ride_

**Giratina & Darkrai: **_You won't get lost_

**Luna & Sombra: **_With your heart to guide you_

"Think we should ask Twilight and the others if they'd be interested in playing cupid for them?" Celestia asked.

"As long as Drago and the others also help out," Arceus added.

"I think they'll find it a fun idea," Discord answered before pulling the Alicorn into a kiss, which she happily returns.

"Same here," Dharak added before pulling the Alpha Pokemon into a kiss also, and she also returns it happily.

**Luna & Sombra: **_True to your heart_

_You must be true to your heart_

_That's when the heavens will part_

_And baby, shower you with my love_

**Giratina & Darkrai: **_Open your eyes_

_Your heart can tell you no lies_

_And when you're true to your heart_

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

A few hours later, it was time for the newlyweds to part for their honeymoon. As Discord, Dharak, Arceus, and Celestia happily hurried over to the two large platinum carriages (one drawn by two white dragons the size of gryphons; and the other drawn by two Charizard), Spike and Skyress opened the doors for them and stepped back with a bow before the new High King, High Queen, High Lord, and High Lady. After helping their wives step into the carriages, Discord and Dharak turned to Spike and Skyress when they stood up straight again.

"Spike," Discord said to the dragon, "I want to thank you for your help."

"And I wish to thank you as well, Skyress," Dharak said to the phoenix.

"Our help?" Spike asked with an arched eyebrow.

"For what?" asked the also confused Skyress.

"For back at the tower," the Draconequus answered. "If it weren't for you snapping us out of it and realizing what we've done for you and the others, we would've given up hope."

"And none of this would have been possible," Dharak added. "So thanks for not giving up on us, you two." They then hugged Spike and Skyress like they were their little brother and sister, and they hugged them back, their words making them proud but not too much. They then parted, and Spike and Skyress watched with a smile as Discord climbed into the carriage to join Celestia, and Dharak climbed into the other one to join Arceus.

"All set, dear?" Discord asked.

"All set, love?" Dharak asked.

"There's just one last thing to do," each wife answered, holding up her bouquet of exotic flowers matching the colors of her mane and eyes. Celestia and Arceus then stuck their upper bodies out of the windows of the carriages and tossed their bouquets high over their shoulders. Spike and Skyress watched and saw where they were heading.

"GARBLE, HEADS UP!"

"SALAMANCE, WATCH YOUR HEAD!"

"What?" The teenage dragon and his guardian turned with confusion and cried out with surprise before they caught the bouquets with their good arms.

"Whoa!" Scootaloo said with a surprise smile. "Nice catch, dude!"

"Sweet!" Gabite cheered with zeal.

"Looks like your gonna be the next one t' get hitched, mate," Dai laughed.

"He's right, you know," Metagross stated with a chuckle. "It's said that if you catch the bouquet when the bride throws it, you will be the next to get married." In reply, Garble and Salamence chuckled nervously as five or six single fillies (all of them cute-looking) and some gorgeous female guardians started to crowd around them with batting eyelashes and coyish giggles.

"Oh, boy…"

"Awk-waaard…"

**Giratina & Darkrai: **_True to your heart_

_You must be true to your heart_

_That's when the heavens will part_

_And baby, shower you with my love_

**Luna & Sombra: **_Open your eyes_

_Your heart can tell you no lies_

_And when you're true to your heart_

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

The Mane Six, their boyfriends, and all their guardians, along with Luna, Sombra, Giratina, and Darkrai, watched as the carriages took off into the star-filled sky, the new High King and High Queen of Equestria riding inside one and the new High Lord and High Lady of Guardians riding inside the other.

"Like Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding," Twilight said, leaning against Marvin, "this is a wedding I'm never going to forget."

"And like Reshiram and Zekrom's wedding," Drago added, hugging Dialga at the side, "this is a wedding I'm never gonna forget either." They suddenly turned to Devon, Cornwall, Salamence, and Garble when the shorter head of the two-headed dragon spoke up.

"If you love that, just wait 'till ya see what Dev, Salamence, Garble, and I have planned for Lionwing's, Helios', Taylean's, and Spike's bachelor parties!"

"Wait," the gryphon and Darkus Dragonoid replied, turning to their two-headed friend with wide eyes. "WHAT?!" Spike and Taylean each buried his eyes into his hand with a groan.

"You guys…are just plain whack."

"Indeed…" Everyone then burst into laughter in reply.


End file.
